I Will Be Your Guardian
by LuqmanRoxas
Summary: It happened after Pitch have been defeated by the guardians. But,when Jack Frost want to leave,Jamie Bennette was reluctant to let him go. He really sad when he leave him. But,after a few days. Jack have returned to him and be together with him for the rest of his life. What happened to them both during Jack's presence?-WARNING-JACK X JAMIE-NEXT SEQUEL-LIGHT OVERCOMES DARKNESS
1. Prologue-I Will Be Your Guardian

Prologue-I Will be Your Guardian.

Somewhere at America,at night,after Boogeyman's was defeated.

Jamie was staring at the window. He was staring to the beautiful night. The stars were shining so brightly. He smiled and at the same time,he felt sad. After Boogeyman was defeated during he wanted to spread the nightmare through the whole world,the children returned happy and started to believing the Santa Claus,Tooth Fairy,Easter Bunny,Sandman,and Jack Frost.

As the children happy with the event,only Jamie not happy. He felt sad very much. He such an missing someone. Someone that just inserted the happiness in himself.

"Jack Frost..."A boy around 8 years old mumbled Jack Frost's name. He's Jamie,who really missed him.

Flashback...

The war between Pitch(Boogeyman) and the guardian who were Santa Claus,Tooth Fairy,Sandman,Easter Bunny and Jack Frost were becoming extremely toughed and intensed. The shadow were flew like a huge tsunami.

"Hahaha...You will see,childrens...your nightmare have just begin right now!"Pitch laughed evil as he ride his shadow horse and attacked the guardians. Santa Claus replied his speech,"No nightmare for children...it's happiness and cheering!And tonight...you will die,Pitch!"

The boogeyman getting more laughed as he commanded his shadow army,"Shadow!Attack!". The shadow started to flooding the road and destroyed a lot of building like shop,office and house. Suddenly,Jack Frost said,"Santa,Bunny and Tooth Fairy,you take care of shadows while Sandman and I will take care of Pitch!"

They nodded as they splitted into two group. Sandman have went first but as for Jack,he was stopped by Jamie,who was crying and worrying,"Jack...please don't leave me...". The white haired boy hugged him as he said,"Don't worry Jamie...I will be fine..come on,don't cry.."

The boy smiled as he said,"Good luck,Jack...". He nodded as he flew following Sandman to Pitch. Jamie just praying,"Oh god,please...take care of Jack Frost. And please take care of those guardians."

Jack and Sandy met against Pitch. Pitch said,"You choose the children for you to take care of them?So pity..but it seems that you really take care of Jamie. To me,you are nothing but a boonies of invaluable person. You have been fooled,Jack..."

Jack shook his head as he opposed,"No Pitch...you're wrong..Jamie is the one who gave me a light inside of me...he's important to me..". Sandy(Sandman) nodded agree. Pitch sighed as he retorted,"Well,it seems that I can't anything to help you. I must destroy you."

Pitch used his shadow power to create a big axe. He swung his axe many times. But Jack and Sandy managed to dodge the attack. The white haired boy used his freeze attack while Sandy used sand rope for counter attack. Same,The Boogeyman managed dodging the attack.

"Hahaha...you still weak,Jack...now let me destroy you..."He swung the axe to him. He dodged with much force. Until one time later,he began tired. "Hahaha...feeling tired,eh?Now...let me end it for you."He swung his axe again. Jack just closed his eyes and waited for an impact.

Jamie that standing at the middle of the junction. He felt something not quite right about Jack. He yelled with his full force,"Jack!". Before Pitch could hit him,Sandy had struck him from the back. Cause he groaned pain.

He gave a hint at Jack to finish him. He nodded as he used his frost wand and struck him. He finally defeated. The other group were trying to destroy the horse shadow. But suddenly,the horses stopped fighting and flew to his master.

When Pitch looked at the horses,he weird because they came toward himself. "No..No..No...you should destroy them..". The shadow covered his whole body. They can only heard his voice,"Nooooo!I will come back!". They vanished from sight.

After Pitch have been defeated,the guardian have to return to their place. All guardian have ride on the sledge. Only Jack that still not ride it yet. He looked at Jamie,who seemed sad,"Jack..are you really...want to go?". Jack felt reluctant to leave him but he must returned to his place,where he belonged to,"I must go,Jamie...I would like to say thank you for giving me the precious thing that I've ever had."He said as he smiled but in he actually very sad.

The other boy looked him with sad face and confused,"Huh?I did?". The white haired boy hinted his finger at Jamie's chest,which mean his heart. "This..the light inside you..that just shone in myself.". Then he walked leaving him.

The young boy suddenly crying as he ran to him and hugged him,"Jack!I'll missed you...". Jack grinned and returned the hug and most shocking he also weeping,"I'll missed you too,Jamie..thank you...for everything..". He let go of the hug and ride onto the sledge. Santa said,"Just believe him,Jamie...He will always inside of you. And don't forget to remember us."

Jamie smiled as he rubbed his tears while he replied,"Okay Santa Claus...I will...take good care of Jack for me..". Santa nodded as his sledge started moving. Leaving Jamie.

End of Flashback...

Jamie can't controlled his tears. He always hoped and prayed that Jack always be with him,"Jack...I missed you so much..I always hoped that you always at my side.".

But suddenly,he heard the kicking sound. Someone was kicking his toy. When Jamie looked at his back,he saw a familiar white haired boy. The boy smiled and asked him,"Do you missed me,Jamie?"

The young boy turned to smile. He really happy because..."Jack Frost,you're here?". Jack nodded as he came toward him and said,"Yeah,it's me Jamie..i'm here."

Jamie still can't believed that he was Jack Frost,"B-But...I thought that...". The white haired boy placed a finger at his mouth and said,"Shh...don't say anything...Santa Claus allowed me to stay with you. I will be here with you..as your guardian..from now on,Jamie.."

The boy felt very happy because he finally returned to him. He hugged him with so much affection,"Jack!Really?".

"I'm serious,Jamie...I'm serious..I will be here with you...forever.."

Jamie wept again but mixed with happy. Jack rubbed the tears at his cheek and said,"It seems that you really tired..want to go sleep?". Jamie nodded,"Of course..but I want to sleep with you.."

Jack smiled as he brought Jamie with bridal style. Then,he put his 'boyfriend' on the bed and said,"Have a nice dream,Jamie...". Suddenly,the young boy complained,"I feel hot...". The white haired boy sighed and smiled at him as he said,"You want cold?Here..."He used his power to create the snow in the room. The snow began falling through the whole room.

"Good night,Jamie..."

"Good night to you too,Jack Frost..i'm so happy to have you at my side..and also become my 'guardian'."Jamie snuggled close to him. Jack placed his hand at his waist as he said,"Me too,Jamie...sleep well...tomorrow we will having fun..okay?"

He nodded as he began to sleep. Then,a few minutes later,Jack also drifted to sleep. Finally,Jamie's prayer have been granted. Now he lived in happy with his 'guardian' at his side.

There will have a continued...Stay Tuned... 


	2. Chapter 1-Our First MemoryWith You

Chapter 1-Our First Memory..With You..

The Next Day...

The morning shining so brightly. The birds were flying so free to everywhere with their beautiful chirping sound. The cool breeze with the falling snow were making the morning became more beautiful and peace. The sun rise with the melody of peace. The winter season for this year were the best season ever.

At Jamie's house,Jamie's mom and his little sister,Sophie were busying making the preparation for the christmas party for this year. But as for Jamie,he was still sleeping. Maybe he was too tired.

But,a few minutes later,he began to wake up. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He got off from the bed and kneeled. He suddenly turned sad and he sighed,"That's just a dream...I thought that was real..I've met him yesterday. Oh god..."

Then,he cried and prayed once again,"Oh god,I really wished that Jack Frost are here with me. He's so important to me. I just can't live without him. Although we've just met in that night,a lot of memories that i've got when I be with him."He cried even worst. "Jack..."

Suddenly,the white haired boy heard his prayer. He quickly woke up and hugged him from the back,"Hey,take an easy,Jamie...I am beside you.". The young boy gazing at the back and saw Jack was hugging him. He quickly rubbed his eyes and turned to smile,"Jack!so it's real...i'm not dreaming..yesterday...it's real.."

Jack grinned as he placed a first kiss at his forehead,"You're not,Jamie...You're not dreaming..it's real..i'm here...to be with you...like i've just said last night..do you still remember?". Jamie nodded happily and said,"Yeah...you said that you will be my guardian and someone important in your life. You also said that you will be staying with me forever."

The white haired boy smiled and retorted,"Yes Jamie...I will staying with you from now on...North have allowed me to stay with you. Honestly,Jamie...I can't live without you. Your light that you gave to me always told me to be together with you."

The young boy hugged him very tight and mumbling while his tears still flowing,"Jack Frost!I'm so happy to be with you!". He returned the hug with a kiss at his forehead,"Me too...and...good morning,sweetheart...". Jamie replied his greeting,"And good morning to you too,Jack Frost.."

After they broke the hugging,Jamie left from the bed and walked to his personal chest. Jack looked at with confused,"Hey,Jamie...what are you doing?". Jamie answered as he rummaged his chest,"You looked so a bit scattered,you know that..you need a new clothes.". The white haired boy looked at himself and he was right. He looked like a disaster. He laughed a little as he blushing,"Eheh,you're right...". The young boy just chuckled at his 'boyfriend' as he found something,"Yes...I found it...".

He took out from the chest and showed to him,"Here it is...your new clothes...your body size are same with my brother's. He gave it to me before he moved to Europe as a memento. So,try to wear it.". Jack took the clothes and asked him with smile,"Where is the bathroom?".

The boy accompanied him to the bathroom which located at outside of his room. "Here..Jacky..the bathroom..but quick..I don't want my mom know that you're here and also you are really exist.". Jack nodded and blushed when he called him the new nickname. He entered and locked the room. Jamie just smiling.

After three minutes,he opened the door and said,"How is it,Jamie?". Jamie was dumbfounded when he saw his 'boyfriend' appearance. Brown jacket,blue shirt,brown slack and sport shoes. He can't said anything except,"You're look...awesome!Oh god...Jack..".

"Thank you..should we head back into your room?You know..we don't want your mom know about me..unless if you wanted to tell her the truth."Jack asked as he winked. Jamie shook his head while he retorted,"Yeah...let's go..about that..I will think about it later.."

The white haired boy nodded and lifted him with bridal style and returned to the room. He put his 'boyfriend' on the bed gently as he also lying beside him. "Umm,Jamie?". The young boy said as he snuggled closer to him,"Yes?Is there any problem?"

"About my identity..."As he wanted to speak. Suddenly being interrupted by him,"Yes,Jack...I will protect your identity. Only you,me...my mom and Sophie if we tell them...know about your identity. Don't worry,Jack..."He held Jack's hand and continued,"I will always protect your identity no matter what...even though i'm just a little kid."

Jack smiled and put another kiss at his forehead,"Thank you very much,Jamie...i'm so glad to be your guardian..and..". "And someone important to me,am I right?"The boy tried to guess and he's right. The white haired boy placed his hand on his waist and said with low tone,"We will having fun today...just you and me..."

He nodded and said,"I'm so excited to having fun with you...".

Suddenly,Jamie's mom yelling from downstairs,"Jamie?Have you wake up?If you have...don't return sleep or you will have a frostbite!". Jamie replied with yelling also,"I have wake up,mom!Don't worry,mom!I'm strong enough to fight back with frostbite?"

"Okay!But remember!Jack Frost are everywhere!Maybe he will froze you with his staff and you get frostbite!". The 'couple' chuckling together and continued snuggling each other.

"Hey,Jamie...let's go out...we will having fun...going visit the museum,having a lunch at the restaurant and playing snowball. Today will gonna be the best day ever for us."

The young boy nodded and said,"You go out first...I will be coming then...but,hey..where is your staff?". Jack giggled and answered,"I have kept my staff inside you...You have right to keep my staff."He hinted his finger to his chest. Jamie looked at his chest,"This?". He nodded and continued,"Yeah..no matter what happen,my powers will be inside you. You are my power,Jamie..."

Jamie grinned at his 'boyfriend' and retorted,"Thank you...". After that,Jack went out through window while Jamie went out through downstairs. Before he could out from the house,his mother who was feeding to Sophie asked,"Where are you going,Jamie?". The young boy,"Can I go out to museum with my friend?Don't worry,mom...I have some money to go there...".

Not long after that,his mom came with a cup of milk and a plate contain a loaf of bread at the tray. She gave to him as she said,"Okay...you may go..but,remember...don't return late if you don't want to being cursed by Jack Frost.". He laughed as he enjoyed some breakfast at the front door.

Jack that stole hearing from outside laughed a little. Then,he waited him by sitting at the house bench at the front yard. After a few minutes,Jamie appeared. He said as he held his hand,"Let's go,Jack...today will be a long day.."

The white haired boy nodded as the young boy pulled him closer to his. Then,they were headed to the National Museum hand in hand.

National Museum,

"Come on,Jamie...let's enter into the museum."Jack gazed at him while he said. Jamie just gave a nod and walked together entering the museum. After they have paid the entrance fee,they explored through the whole museum without left any section even though one section. They walked into a lot of section like Space and Astrology,Ancient Time,The Savannah,The historic people and more.

Then they went to snow city which was located 200 metre from the museum. A lot of people went there for spending their family time before Christmas. Some of them were building snowman replica,some of them were building snow castle,and some of them were playing snowball war. The 'couple' looked to each other. Then smiling as they ran to the empty space and began playing snowball war. Jack seemed very happy because he never felt happy like before. All his history were contain sad memory. But Jamie have made him returned happy,'very important person' for him.

As they very enjoying the snowball war. Suddenly,Jamie's friend came. They were Cupcake,Monty,Claude and Caleb. "Hey Jamie!"Caleb yelled calling his friend's name. The 'couple' stopped playing when they heard someone calling Jamie's name. Jamie looked at the right and saw his friend were coming.

"Hey guys!Come here!"Jamie waved his hand.

When they approached each other,Caleb said,"Why you didn't invite us?We're looking for you at the house. But your mother said,you have went out with someone.". The young boy chuckled as he replied,"Umm,sorry guys...". Jack suddenly placed his both hand at Jamie's shoulder. The other stared at him as they dumbfounded.

"Jamie?Is he...Jack Frost?Like we saw it that night?"Cupcake asked as she still dumbfounded. The rest nodded. Jamie replied,"No guys...Jack Frost that we've seen before have returned to his place where he belonged to. This is my cousin,Jack Forst. He just got arrived here this morning."

Jack chuckled when his 'boyfriend' changed his back name. Then he greeted,"Nice to meet you all...you must be Caleb,Claude,Cupcake,and Monty. Jamie have told me about you all."

"Hi,Jack...you know..your face really same like Jack Frost. But,now..he's gone..with Santa,Sandman,Toothfairy and Easter Bunny. We're gonna missed them at all time.."Cupcake said as she sighed.

Jack gave more chuckle and then retorted,"Don't say like that...they just have to return to where they were belonged to. But,they're still exist..I guaranteed..". Jamie felt tickled in his heart because they were fooled by him. Then,Monty said,"Hey...I have a camera..may I take a picture for you two? It can be as a memento whenever your cousin want to return to his place."

The 'couple' looked to each other. The white haired boy gave a little nod which mean he really wanted it. Then,Jamie said,"Yeah,of course.". Monty smiled as he ready with his camera. "Okay,you two...candid please..". Jack bowed and said to Jamie,"Hey sweetheart,get behind me..".

The young smiled and nodded. He jumped to his back as Jack lifted him. Monty then gave command,"Okay you two...I will count,one...two...and snap!". Then an image photo came out from the camera. He gave to his friend and said,"I hope this is will be the most enjoying event ever for you two...".

The young boy took the photo and thanked to them,"Thanks,guys...". They gave a huge smile,"Okay...it's time for us to go to other place. Bye Jamie...bye Jack Forst..."They waved their hand as they leaving them.

Jack said to his 'boyfriend' as he still lifted him at his back,"Hey,Jamie..want to have lunch?". He shook his head and gave respond,"No...I want to watch the beautiful sky at the hill. Can we?"

"Come on...let's get going...we still have a lot of time to enjoy today.."Jack nodded as he let him going down and held his hand. They walked to the hill that located a mile from Jamie's house.

At the hill...

The 'couple' sat at the bench that facing to the big field that were full with tree and also a huge garden,but it were covered by snow. Jack Frost and Jamie sat together and continued talking,"Hey Jamie..how was our first day?It was enjoyable,right?". The other boy nodded as he gazed at his 'guardian',"Yeah...very enjoying...I thought it was impossible for me to go out with you. But,my guess was wrong. You have returned to me...If can,I want to be with you forever..."

The white haired boy rubbed his hair and replied,"Sure,sweetheart...I will always be at your side..never apart each other.". Jamie happy to hear that. He leaned his head closer to him. Jack pulled him closer so he can leaned at his chest.

They were sitting at the hill for a couple hours. Then,Jack told him something,"Jamie...actually...I liked you..I liked you so much...". No respond from the other boy. "Jamie?"He called his name. But still giving no respond. When he looked at him,he have sleeping. Jack chuckled and said,"Maybe you're too tired..let's go home.."

He brought Jamie with piggyback style and flew to the home. They entered through the window. He put the sleeping 'boyfriend' gently. Then,he lying beside him and stared at him for a while.

"Jamie Bennett...I'm lucky because you really have faith in me. You just make my life more meaningful. Thank you...and I always forgot to say this.."He said alone. He kissed on Jamie's forehead and continued,"This is...our first memory..just two..of us..". Then,a few minutes later,he drifted into sleep.

At North Pole,Santa's Factory

North(Santa Claus),Bunnymund,Sandy and Tooth observed them both through the observing mirror. They were happy when Jamie have found his true 'love'. Bunnymund said,"Ahhh,they were so cute..although I even hated to say this..Jack Frost have became more closer to him."

Tooth agreed,"Yes...he just have found his real center..he really used to protect and be with Jamie Bennett..."

Sandy nodded and made a thumb up with the sand. North made conclusion,"I thought I wanted to bring Jack return here...but,when he have feeling on Jamie..i'm not willing to bring him return..let him be together with his true...err..'love'..as long as he want..."

The other guardian nodded as they continued observing them.

To Be Continued...  



	3. Chapter 2-Meaningful Wish

Chapter 3-Meaningful Wish.

The sun have goes down while the moon rise to 'decorate' the beautiful night. It shone through the whole place. The night time also were the romantic moment for the couple such as dating,dinner and watching moon at the hill. Plus with the falling snow with the pleasant rhythm,covering the whole ground and the whole plant. The scene between the city and the housing estates were very different during at the night. They can enjoyed the night moment with their love ones.

At Jamie's house,Jamie's mother and Sophie were still busied about the preparation for the Christmas Party that held about 1 day left. They made a lot of preparation like setting up the X-mas tree and installing the colourful light. She also baking a turkey for dinner. She yelled calling her son,"Jamie!What are you doing up there?Come downstairs,let's have a dinner.". But Jamie showed no respond because he was sleeping since in the afternoon.

She tried again,"Jamie?Can you hear me?". But still giving no respond. She decided to go upstairs and went to Jamie's bedroom. When she entered into the room,she shocked that someone was sleeping with Jamie. When she looked at him,a stone hit her just now,she saw Jack Frost with her own eyes. Actually,she also believed at Jack Frost. But,she didn't believed that he really exist.

"Jamie...Jack Frost..sleep well,my son..."Jamie's mom said smiling as she took a blanket at Jamie's cupboard and tucking Jack. She kissed his forehead and said with low tone,"Please..take good care for Jamie...he really believed you. ". Then,she left the room and leaned at the wall,"I'm so lucky because I believed him. I'm also lucky because I can see him with my own eyes."She said alone then went downstairs to have dinner with Sophie.

The Next Day,

The Christmas have arrived. All of the children woke up with happy face because they will got their prizes from Santa Claus. The parents were busied preparing the christmas feast and spending time with their children. But,as for Jamie,he woke up with more happy. He don't want anything because he have got what he wanted most. A person that very important to him. He looked at his 'boyfriend',who also woke up with happy face.

"Good morning,Jack Frost...and Merry Christmas to you..."Jamie greeted him as he leaned for an embrace at him. Jack returned the greeting and hugging by gave him a kiss at his forehead and replied,"Good morning and Merry Christmas to you too,Jamie Bennette."

Suddenly,the door opened and appeared Jamie's mom. The 'couple' very shocked. His mom greeted them with smile face,"Good morning and Merry Christmas,Jamie and Jack Frost.". The young boy looked her with confused,"Mom,you not shocked that he's here?". She giggled as she sat between Jack and her son and retorted,"No,Jamie...you are lucky because he's here to protect you. How could I want to scold at you two...you two are adorable..".

The she gazed at the white haired boy,she held his hand. Her hand felt cold,"You're so cold,Jack Frost...listen..you are like my son. Don't worry..you're always welcomed here. And...my message to you...take care of Jamie for me...". He nodded and said,"Okay, ...I will..". She grinned and said,"Just call me mom,it would be better. And...can I hug you?"

Jack nodded willingly and told her,"Of course,mom...". Jamie's mom hugged him with a tears at her cheek. "Thank you,Jack Frost...you are the best guardian ever.". He just smiling at her as he stared at his 'lover',who gave him thumbs up. After they broke the hug,she said as she chilled,"Haha...you're so cold...I can become freeze if I hug you too long."

The white haired boy blushed as he scratched at his back and laughed a little,"Eheh..sorry..". Then,Jamie's mom told them,"You two clean yourself first...then,we will having a breakfast after this okay?I have prepared a full water of bath tub. About your clothes,Jack..I have washed it and I have hang it at Jamie's cupboard.". He nodded and thanked her. She smiled as she exited the room and heading downstairs.

Jack looked at his 'lover',who was still smiling at him. He kissed his forehead and said,"Hey,are you supposed to take a bath?". Jamie nodded,"Yeah...but I want you to accompany me..can you?". He lifted him with bridal style as he nodded,"Sure...let's go..". With lifting him,they headed to bathroom. He put him into a bath tub.

"Do you want to join me,Jack?"Jamie asked with smile face. Jack shook his head,"No thanks..". The boy just grinning as he continued his bath. Jack looked him with sighed and smiled. He liked to be with him. When he looked him enjoying the bath,he suddenly remembered about the memories of him and his little sister. But it happened hundred years ago.

After they were having fun in the bathroom. They returned to the room and changed the new clothes. Jack wore his usual clothes,blue sweater and brown tight pants. But he also wore a shoes. Before that,he never wore any shoes during he became a guardian.

"Come on,Jack...let's go downstairs..we're having some breakfast..then,we're going some fun at this meaningful Christmas..."Jamie said as he held his hand. The white haired boy nodded as they walked together to dowstairs and joined with mom and Sophie.

"Jack,Jamie...have a sit..I have baked a turkey. Now,let me cut it for you two.."Jamie's mom smiled when she saw the 'couple' came to dining room. They sat on their chair as she cut a turkey into four parts where they will get one each. They ate with so enjoyable. If Jamie always ate alone,now he ate with his 'guardian'.

After done breakfast,the young boy quickly pulled him,"Hey,Jack...let's do some fun activity today..". Jack nodded as he kissed his forehead,"Okay,honey...let's go...". Mom happy to see them becoming closer. She said,"Awww...you two are so sweet..if you want to go out..make sure don't return late..or Jack will cursed you."

The couple nodded and chuckling. But suddenly the front door opened itself. They looked with suspcious. They afraid if the robber wanted to break in the house. Jack warned them as he summoned his staff."Stand back...I will go check outside...". Before he could exited from the house,suddenly North,Sandy,Bunnymund and Tooth surprised him. "Surprise!"

The white haired boy stunned as he fell on the floor. They including Jamie,mom and Sophie laughed at him. Jamie happy as he ran toward the guardians,"Guys!I'm so happy to see you all!". Tooth rubbed his hair as she replied,"We're also happy to see you two...get along so well..together...so sweet!". Jack stood back and hugged his 'lover' from back and also blushing.

Then,Jamie's mom came and said,"Hello guardians...are you want to take my son walking around the town?". The Santa nodded and answered,"Not just around the town...but far away..just now he said he wanted to having fun..so I will bring him to an exciting place. Will you allow him?"

She nodded as she put a kiss at her son's forehead,"Yes...and remember..don't make him return late...and also Jack Frost...". The guardians nodded as North summoned his sledge and said to the 'couple',"Come on...get on the sledge..we will going fun today..". Jack lifted his 'lover' with bridal style and whispered at him,"Let's go,Jamie...today,i'll make sure that we will be having fun today.."

"May I say something to you,Jack?"Jamie asked. "What is it?"

"I love you,Jack Frost...I love you..."He finally expressed his feeling to him. Jack blushed real hard. He then replied,"Actually,Jamie Bennette...I love you too...". With that,their head contacted each other. The other including his mom happy to see them like that. Then North said,let's moving..."

They nodded as they ride on the sledge and began moving to other dimension through North's glass ball.

Santa Factory,North Pole...

Finally,they have arrived at their place. Jack also happy to see the place,where he met with the other guardian. The sledge landed at the garage. Then,North said to Jamie,"Welcome Jamie Bennette,welcome to our place...my factory...". Jamie dumbfounded with the building. The building was bigger than he ever seen before. Then,Jack pat his shoulder,"Let's go,Jamie..."

He nodded as they walking hand in hand into the factory. He looked in amazed when he saw inside the factory. "Whoa!So great!". Santa laughed with so proud as he said,"Ha...Ha..Ha...thank you...all Christmas gift were manufactured here. Then I went to the whole world to give the gifts to all nice children. You are on my nice person list,Jamie...you are the first..."

"Really?"

Bunnymund nodded and retorted,"Of course,Jam-Jamie...you are the last light...you still believed on us although the other children doesn't believed us anymore...". Then,Tooth gave a big book to North. He opened his book and read it,"You are on my VIP list,Jamie..as for you...I will give you three wishes for Christmas this year. You can request your wishes tonight...for now..go having some fun with the other and also Jack...your 'boyfriend' I guess.."

The 'couple' blushing a little. Now,Jamie finally knew about love and loyalty. Along his time,he didn't knew the meaning of love and loyalty. But,since Jack stayed with him,he gradually knew about that. And that feeling have finally grew in his heart.

Jack pat him and asked him,"Let's go...the others have waiting for you...". The boy nodded and held his hand,"Okay...let's go.". The 'couple' joined with the other guardian and began the activity. They brought him wandering around the factory. Through all section they have visited.

"Wow...a lot of prize...hmm..I wonder what I will get?"Jamie smiled at his 'boyfriend'. North answered,"You will knew very soon,son...". Tooth and Sandy chuckled at embarrased Jamie. Then,they went outside the factory.

"Whoa!So peaceful here..."

"I know you liked it,sweetheart..."Jack replied. Bunnymund then suddenly said,"*scoffed*..ughh...I felt disgusting you know...". The white haired boy teased him by asked him,"You want me to say like that to him again?". A bunny became scared,"No..No...don't do this to me...". All of them laughing until someone threw snowball at Jack's head.

"Come on Jack...let's continue playing snowball war...we're not playing so well yesterday.."Jamie invited him to play snowball war. He nodded and agreed,"Yeah...let's play.."He blew the cold breeze toward his hand until it formed a crystal snowball. He made payback at him cause he laughed. Then joined by the rest. The game became more extreme and enjoyable.

When the night has came,all of them were gathered at the hall for next activity. North said to Jamie,"Jamie Bennette,like i've said before. I will give you three wishes for Christmas this year. Now,you can think and tell me. Think it wisely.."

Jamie nodded and replied,"I have think it for so long...". The Santa grinned and asked him,"What are your wish?". The boy expressed his wish,"My first wish,I want a helicopter set with a projectile. My second wish is,I want my family become rich so we can live with easy. And third wish is..."He stopped for a while.

Everyone waited his third wish. "What is your last wish?". He looked at Jack,who was smiled at him. Then he looked at North,"My last wish is...I want to be together with Jack Frost forever...and when i'm become teenage,I want to marry with him.". Jack felt shocked and touched with his wish. The rest were happy with his wish,"You will got all your wishes. And one more thing...I hope..you two will live happy forever. He's your guardian for the rest of your life."

Everyone gave a big applause. Jack ran toward him and hugged him,"Thank you,Jamie...you have promised it..we will be truly together after we get married...". The young boy nodded happily. The guardian smiling at the 'couple' as North took his glass snowball and threw on the air. The ball turned to a portal.

"Remember Jack Frost...you are still a guardian..don't forget to protect him..he's our last light..take care of him very well."Tooth gave a word before they entered into the portal.

"Yeah...I will remember that...thank you for allowing me to stay with him..."

"Bye!see you again next time!"Jamie said goodbye to them. They nodded as they waved their hand. After that,the 'couple' entered into the portal and vanished from sight.

North said to the others,"Come on guardians,let's give the present to the children!". They nodded as they got ready to go for an another adventure.

Jamie's house.

At his place,it still evening. They have arrived at their house. Then suddenly,Jamie's mom said,"Come in...get prepared..the party will start very soon. Jack,I have prepared for you an outfit for the party. I have put it on Jamie's bed."

"Thanks mom..."Jack thanked her with so happy. She nodded as she went to the kitchen. The white haired boy looked at his 'lover',"Should we enter?". Jamie held his hand as he nodded,"Yeah...let's go.."

They entered into the house and straight to the room. They have to get prepare for the party tonight. Finally,they will be truly together from that time...

To Be Continued... 


	4. Chapter 3-First VacationFly to England

Chapter 3-First Vacation...Fly to England.

Jamie's House,The Next Day..

The snow still covering the earth ground. The people have just celebrated Christmas Day last night. The children have got their own prize from Santa. As for Jamie,Jack Frost and the family,they were having a Christmas Party last night. Which made the couple very tired. But,today Jamie woke up with happy face. He really excited to spent the time with his boyfriend.

When he turned his gaze to the right,he saw Jack wasn't here. Only a piece of note that was placed beside him. He took the note and read it.

_Dear my sweetheart,Jamie_

_I'm sorry for waking up so early and left you. I'm going to the grocery store with mom for buying some food. I promised we will returned as soon as possible._

_Sorry for making you worry,and good morning to you._  
_I love you,Jamie Bennette_

_From your beloved,_  
_Jack Frost_

Jamie blushed real hard and smiled as he folded back the note and put in the drawer. He headed to the bathroom to get his morning routine done. He wore his new clothes and went downstairs. He saw a bowl of cereal and also a milk were served on the table. He sat on a dining chair and began eat his breakfast.

After done breakfast,he walked to the living room and turned on the television. He watched 'Spongebob Squarepants' show. He kept laughing and laughing because of the Patrick's stupidity. As he really enjoying the cartoon show. He didn't realized that they have returned.

He still enjoying the show,not care about their return until he felt cold at his shoulder. When he looked up,he saw Jack used his power to surprise him. He blushed when he saw his cute smile.

"Good morning,sweetheart...you woke up so early today?What's going up to you?"Jack asked him and grinned. The other boy smiled and answered,"Good morning to you too...Yeah,i've wake up so early because I felt hot in the room. Not cold as usual. I can't sleep very well because of the hotness in our room. So,I had to wake up."

The white haired boy sighed and still smiled as he sat beside his lover and kissed him at his forehead,"I'm sorry,Jamie...I forgot to make snow in the room. But,you still enjoyed your sleep,is it?". "Yeah,it's great anyway...moreover sleep with the one I loved most. Thank you,Jack..."

He blushed a little as he embraced him,"Jamie Bennette...my most precious person in the world...I love you so much.". Jamie returning the hug with a beautiful words,"I am also love you. Without you at my side,I would never know the meaning of love and loyalty. Without you,my emotion will always disturbed. I'm so happy to be together with you. My guardian,Jack Frost."

Jack can't controlled himself anymore. He gave him a first kiss at his lips. He licked through his mouth then at inside. Jamie seemed very pleasant with the kiss that he just gave. He gladly opened his mouth to let Jack's tongue entered into his mouth and sucked it.

Mom was happy to see the couple kissing. Although,she knew that kid like Jamie was still not suitable to fall in love with someone. But,she knew that Jack can protected him and made him happy. She went to the telephone and called one of the hotel from England.

"Royal Crown Hotel Reservation,may I help you?"

"Yes..I want to book a room for two people. They are my son. If you can,I want to book a room for a week."

"Of course,madam. What type of room that you want?"

"The highest-room type."

"Okay,madam want to pay the cost by what method?"

"Cheque..Are you accept cheque?"

"Yes,we accept the cheque,what is your sons name?"

"Jack Frost and Jamie Bennette.."

"Done,when your sons will begin staying here?"

"Tomorrow..."

"Okay...thank you for using our service."

"Your welcome..."She ended the conversation as she hang up the telephone. Then,she went to her son.

"Hey my children...i'm glad that you two have become couple. I hope you two will be happy together and truly together forever. You know,you just fell in loved with a person that supposed to be in fairy tale. it is certainly beyond the reach of the human mind."

She continued as she shivering cold,"You know,Jack...you are lucky because you are the first person to become his boyfriend. So,why don't you give him something as the sign of your relationship.". The white haired boy completely forgot about that. Then he glanced at his lover and said,"Hey,Jamie..actually..I want to give you something..i'm sorry...I really forgot about that..".

Jamie asked him,"What is it?". He smiled at him a while. Then,he looked at his hand and stared to it. After that,he blew a cold breeze at his hand and formed a snow particle. Then,he took a necklace rope and hung it together with a snow particle. When it done,he gave to him as he said,"This is our relationship sign. Whenever i'm not around,just looked at this thing and tried to remember me. We will never break apart...never,Jamie.."

The young boy took the necklace and wore it. He then looked at him and hugged him once again. "Thank you,Jack...I will keep this forever...not just at here..but,I will keep this in my heart.". Jack kissed his hair and retorted,"I know you will never disappointing me,my sweetheart."

Mom just giggling and then told them something,"As your gift for your Christmas and also your relationship gift. I have booked for you two a room for a week at Royal Crown Hotel in England. You know,maybe..you should go for a vacation...you know..'honeymoon' for a week at there."

Jamie didn't believed what his mother have just said,"Really?Mom,are you serious?"Same with Jack. She seriously nodded and continued,"You two should be happy together by having a vacation in England. I should give you a time to being alone...together.."

Jamie felt very happy because he can spent his time with his beloved. He hugged her and thanked with full of gratitude,"Thank you,mom...I'm glad god have gave me a kind woman like mom. I promise that I will bring mom to an exciting place when I have the money. To show my gratitude to you."

Then,he hugged Jack and said,"I'm so excited to go England with you. Just two of us. I guarantee that it would be fun when we're there. Oh,Jack Frost...i'm so happy to go with you. Having a vacation with my guardian and also my boyfriend."

Jack returned his hug with put a lovely kiss at his forehead as he smiled and said,"Me too,Jamie...we will having fun at there...together..".

Then,mom continued,"So,pack up all your travelling stuff..your flight will depart about 2 hours and 35 minutes from now. Do you want me to call a taxi or else?". The white haired boy shook his head and said,"No need,mom...I will be flying with him. It more faster from taxi...no traffic jam."

She giggling and nodding as she took something from her handbag,it's flight ticket to England for two person. She gave to him and told him,"Jack,this is the tickets for you two to London,England. I hope you two are going so well there."

He took the tickets from her and said,"Thanks,mom...so..should we go to the room?For packing our clothes and other stuff.". Mom nodded,"You may go..I'm also have bought for you some clothes for your vacation.". He smiled as he hugged her again,"Thank you mom..."

She still shivering due to Frost's extreme cold. She smiled and replied,"Anything for you,my son...quick,pack up your clothes and your stuff or you will missed the flight.". The white haired boy nodded as he came to Jamie and lifted him with bridal style. They went upstairs and entered into the bedroom to pack their clothes and stuffs for a vacation.

After they were done packing,they walked out to the house front yard accompanied by mom and Sophie. She gave her word to her son before they gone. "Okay,Jack...Jamie..I hope you're enjoyed when you're at there. And don't forget...your relationship are very important to make your vacation more meaningful."

The couple nodded as they hugged her with full of love and passion. But at the same time,they were sad because they will be gone for a long time. Jamie gave his request before they began moving,"Mom...please take care of Sophie..she's a great little sister to me. And,take care of yourself and this house. I promise I will brought something from England for you two."

She nodded and hoped,"I hope you're not forget your promise...okay,see you a week later..Have fun...". They nodded as Jack said to his boyfriend,"Hey sweetheart...stay with me at my back. We will fly to the airport.". The young boy smiled and nodded,"Okay...fly safely..you know,I'm afraid with height.".

The white haired boy chuckled and replied,"Hey,don't worry...come on..we don't want to be late for the flight."

When they have ready,Jack suddenly counted,"Ready?One...Two...and...fly..". They began flew and leaving the house. Mom and Sophie waved the hand at them,"Goodbye!".

They flew heading to The International Airport. Jack glanced at his beloved,who was closing the eyes. He giggled and asked him,"Hey,sweetie...are you afraid?". The young boy answered with stuttered,"O-Of Course,Jack...I-I never fly with t-this height..."

"Don't worry,Jamie...you'll safe...". Jamie opened his eyes and he was in the air. He turned to happy and shouted,"Woooohooo!I'm fly...I can't believe i'm flying on the sky. I can see the town from up here...the building and the road were covered by snow. This is the best winter ever."

The white haired boy grinned and said,"I know you liked it. Just believe in me..and you'll be safe...". Jamie managed kiss his cheek,"Of course I believe you,Jack Frost..."

The couple were enjoyed happily. Finally,Jamie's wishes have granted. His family finally lived in pleasure. He also became more happy with Jack at his side. Once they arrived at the airport,they took a first flight. A few hours later,the plane departed to England.

Along the way to England...at night..

Jack gazed at his lover,who was about to sleep. He said with lovely tone,"Hey sweetie..sleep well..and..good night to you..". Jamie smiled and leaned for a kiss,"Good night to you too,Jack Frost...I love you.".

"I love you too...I love you too...". With that,they were finally drifted into sleep a few minutes later,with Jamie's head leaned over his boyfriend's chest. They will began a meaningful vacation once they reached in England with a romantic winter. Jamie still enjoyed his sleep and lulled by a beautiful dream. He still feeling pleasure with the cold that came from Jack's body.

Their relationship became more romantic...

While at North's Workshop...

The guardians looked them through the mirror. They were still observing about their relationship. Tooth suddenly spoke up,"Aww..so sweet..they will having fun at England..."

Sandy nodded while he formed a sand heart with a letter J and J. Bunnymund can't said anything because he dumbfounded with their relationship. Then North said,"We must take care of them both...although Jack Frost became Jamie's guardian,we also must be his guardian. I'm afraid Pitch will destroyed them. Because I have a shocking news that Pitch have returned and will returned disturbing the children especially them both anytime...we must be aware..."

They nodded as they continued observing them. The guardian never gave up protecting children's destiny. They have a biggest task that they have to complete it. Awareness about Pitch's resurgence.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 4-Romantic Winter

Chapter 4-Romantic Winter and Night

London International Airport,England,The Next Day.

"Attention to all passengers,we have arrived at London International Airport. You may pick up your stuff and enjoy the vacation here. Thank you for using our service. And welcome to England."The announcer gave announcement.

Jack Frost was a first person to wake up before Jamie. He looked toward window and he saw a huge clock tower that called Big Ben. Big Ben was a landmark of England and also a royal place of Great Britain. He smiled alone as he turned his sight to his lover,who was still sleeping. The white haired boy suddenly blushing when Jamie's head slept on his chest.

"Hey,sweetie...wake up..we have arrived at England."Jack woke him up. Then,the young boy began to open his eyes. "We're...arrived?". He nodded as he kissed him,"Yeah...our vacation...in England...".

He happy because he will began his first day of vacation with his beloved. He got up from the chair and pulled him,"Come on,Jack...i'm so excited...". The white haired boy chuckled at his excitement and nodded,"Okay..but don't run,Jamie...don't be rush...we have a lot of time to explore through the whole England. Just walk and calm down,okay honey?"

He slowly nodded as he walked with hand in hand. The passengers have went out from the plane and headed to main lobby. The couple walked to the taxi station and called one of the taxi.

"Destination,sir?"Said taxi driver once the window have go down.

"Royal Crown Hotel,London. Could you take us there?"

"Of course,sir..get into the taxi."

The couple happily nodded as they entered into the taxi. Then,they were heading to the hotel. Along the way to hotel,they were having some chatting with the driver.

"I see you two are not from this country. Where are you from?"

"Oh,we're from Los Angeles,America. Umm,we're here for a vacation. You know,to get rid of stress and conflict. If uncle were in that situation,you also will going somewhere far away to release it,am I right?"Jack replied and asked him back.

He nodded and complimented him,"You're absolutely right,young boy...you have an outstanding brain. I don't want to get crazy because of those thing. I can't be so stressful because I have risk of heart disease.". Jamie just heard their conversation. He did not wanted to interrupt them because he knew he was still kid.

"So,if you have anything..or somewhere to go..just call uncle,okay?Don't be afraid...i'm 'eco-friendly',you know.."The uncle said as he joked. The couple chuckled as they stared each other. Then,their head were contacted each other. He just smiling looked toward them.

"Okay,son...we have arrived at the hotel. You don't need to pay anything.."The uncle said as he parked his taxi at the waiting and pick up zone. Jack worried when he told him not to pay the fares. "Are you sure?Because,i'm afraid you will lose the profit. I have a money to pay the fares. "He took the money from his blue sweater and showed to him.

But he declined and said to him,"Keep your money because I don't need it..you know..". He took a flower from the mini vase at the dashboard,"Take it this rose and you can think whatever do you want do with it...perhaps,for your little sweet boyfriend beside you."

The couple startled and at the same time they shocked. How could he knew that they have a relationship. "Umm,how did you know that...". Uncle explained,"He really believed in you. I saw that you two were snuggling each other just now. I wonder if you two have a relationship. But,my guess was right..that's why I don't want to charge any fares to you because your money better spend it with him."

"Thank you,uncle...may god bless you..."Jack thanked him as showing his gratitude to him.

"Well,be happy with your vacation...Jack Frost..."

The couple shocked once again. But this time,the white haired boy shocked even worst. He asked him with a rush tone,"How did you..."

The uncle laughing and explained,"What...you think I don't believed Jack Frost?I am always believed Jack Frost. I always heard a fairy tale that sounds like this,

'Anyone who approaches Jack Frost,they would feel cold. His cold can beat the air conditioner. Jack Frost sometimes will appear in the winter season. He will be with a kid who really believed him within his heart which will guided him to a real meaning of friendship and also love.'

"That's the quote from the Jack Frost storybook. Jack Frost is my favourite story. But,I can't believed that you are really exist. Don't worry,I will keep a secret of your identity. Be happy with him..."He ended the story.

The white haired boy blushed a little as he felt amazed,"Wow,I never thought that someone have made my story. If I found the storybook about me,I will buy and read it.". Jamie gave him little squeezed at his hand. He looked him and said,"Okay sweetie..I know you're very excited..."

Then,the uncle said as he introduced himself,"Well...enjoy your vacation...and my name is Samuel Oak. Just call me Uncle Sam.". The white haired boy opened the taxi door beside him and thanked to him before they went out from taxi.

Samuel returned with a smile. The couple exited from taxi and watched the taxi leaving the hotel. Then,he said to his lover,"Come on,Jamie...let's enter into the hotel. I don't want you feel cold or you may get sick.". Jamie happily agreed as he took his travel bag and entered into the hotel.

Hotel Main Lobby.

They straight went to the reception counter to take the room key.

"Welcome to Royal Crown Hotel,sir. May I help you?"A woman that worked as reception greeted him. Jack said,"I want to check in the room. I have booked the room for two people yesterday.".

"May I know your name?Just want to comfirm your information was right."

"Umm,Jack Frost and Jamie Bennett."

"Okay,hold on a second."She looked at the booking list in the monitor. Not long after that,she smiled as she took the room key and gave to him,"Okay,sir..enjoy your time here. You will stay at room number 411,room type...high-class room."

He took the key from her as he said,"Thank you,madam.".

After the couple left counter,a male housekeeping suddenly greeted them. "Ahh,you must Jack Frost and Jamie Bennette. Welcome to Royal Crown Hotel. My name is Stamford Charles,the hotel housekeeper. In here,your winter vacation would gonna be exciting. I guarantee..."

The white haired boy grinned and replied,"Oh,I hope so,sir.".

"Let me help you bring your bag to your room."

Jamie gave his bag and also Jack's bag to him as he asked them to follow him,"Follow me to your room,sir. You know,this hotel have a hundreds of room and also many hallway. I'm afraid you will get lost.". The couple nodded as they followed him to the room.

Along the way,Stamford explained to them about the history of the hotel,"This hotel have been established since the beginning of British Empire around 1884. It was established by a well-known British nobleman named Richard Leonald. He invested his money about 2.3 million pound sterling. The construction began in May 1872. But this hotel was destroyed once due to war. Then,year 1901,a French nobleman have rebulit the building with the cost about 1.9 million pound sterling. But the hotel also was destroyed 12 years later because of the first world war."

The couple heard the history with amazement as he continued the story,"This hotel have stopped operating since the world war. But after the world reached peace,the building have rebuilt and restructured by a third generation of British nobleman in 1960 named Cameroon Robinson. After his death in 1980 due to mystery disease,a former Royal British banker,Lea Kingston took over the hotel until 2005. Then after he retired,a former founder of Hilton Hotel,Jack Charlie Spencer took over the hotel operation until now."

**(A/N-The history above is just a creation history...Don't be confused)**

Then,they have arrived at their room. Charles took the key from Jack and unlocked the door. He opened and let them entered,"This is your room,sir. Have a nice trip in England.". Jamie was the first person to be impressed with the room surrounding then followed by his boyfriend. Jack took glance to the housekeeper as he took a money from his blue sweater. Then gave to him,"This is your tip. Thank you for brought and helped us to here."

After Charles left them. He ran at his lover and pounced him. "Haha..got you,Jamie...". The young boy smiled at him and gave him a kiss at his cheek. He still can felt cold through his body. "Haha..got you too..."Jack blushed a little and lifted him with bridal style. He brought him to the bed and threw him gently onto the bed. Then,he pounced toward him again and straight kissed his lips.

Since from their first met. Their relationship have changed from friends to lovers. Since Jamie's body always feeling hot. Now,he felt comfortable with the cold that Jack Frost gave him.

"Umm,Jack...may I request to you something?"Jamie asked him as he snuggled closer to his body.

"What is it,sweetie?"

"Now it almost night...I heard that at the rooftop were the romantic place especially during winter season. Can we spent our first night at there?"

The white haired boy straight nodded as he kissed him again,"Next time,don't said...Just ask me...I will fulfil your wish. Don't worry..as your guardian..you have right to get something."

Jamie blushed as he buried his face toward his lover's chest. The cold aura have binding them to become closer each other. The cold aura that came from Jack's body.

The night has appeared. All hotel visitors went to the great hall for tonight event and also dinner. Where the hotel management have called the great dancers,a magician and also an opera singer from the whole world. But,Jack and Jamie were not attending the dinner. They were sitting at the rooftop enjoying the winter at the night.

"Hey Jack...look at the moon."

They stared towards the shining moon. They were staring the moon for long time. Suddenly,Jack sighed,"The man in the moon. He chose me...". The young boy gazed at him with worried,"Jack?What are you talking about?The man in the moon...he chose you for what?"

The white haired boy smiled at him and kissed him. But after that,he showed the sad face. He looked down at his hand. He didn't wanted to look at the moon. "After I was fell onto the icy water during i'm playing ice skating with my little sister. I can only saw the moon was smiling at me. I really thought that i've died. But suddenly,I felt that i'm returned alive."

"Jack..."Jamie really worried about his boyfriend. Jack noticed him. He pulled him closer and continued,"The man in the moon chose me to become a next guardian after North,Tooth,Bunnymund and Sandy. That's why i'm alive,to protect the children's destiny. To let their dreams come true. When I was annouced by North that i'm the next guardian,I didn't believed and always asked to myself, why he chose me and not other people?When I saw you for the first time. I'm getting more understood why I was chose by the man in the moon."

"Why,Jack?"

The white haired boy stared at him and gave the answer,"Because...I suddenly remembered about my past memories. I have saved a girl before I was drown under the cold water. It was my little sister. I'm understood that I have sacrificed myself to save my own family member. That's why the man in the moon chose me...to save the children from having nightmare and make their dreams come true. And when I saw you for many times,I am finally understood that you are my light because you really believed me."

Jamie shed his tears and leaned his head at his chest. Jack rubbed his hair and continued,"When I left you after Pitch was defeated,my heart felt suddenly sad. I can't explained to myself why i'm feeling so sad. When I tried to close my eyes,I saw you in my vision. You was running toward me and hugged me. After that,a light suddenly shining at my heart. Finally I understand why i'm always saw you in the vision. You want me to be at your side and stay with you."

Jamie wept suddenly. He shocked and asked him,"Hey sweetheart,why are you crying?"

"I am so happy because I can be together with you. I kept dreaming about you after you left me that time. Honestly,I want you to stay within my side and be my guardian. Because,you have gave me something very precious. That I will kept it in my heart and wanted to share it with you."

"What is that,Jamie?"

The young boy glanced at him and hugged him very tight. He answered him with low tone,"Love...and...our relationship...".

Jack finally understood why he should falling in love with him. Jamie actually have harboured his feeling to him since from their first met. He smiled as he went for another kiss at the young boy who was around 8.

"And do you know what,I have one song especially for you Jamie."

Jamie asked him happily,"What is the song name?Hurry up..I want to hear it.."

Jack used his power to create a icy guitar. Then,he introduced the song as he started singing,"I called this song name,Paradise..."

_I remember when I first met you_

_I felt that God answered my call_

_There was that one place I always thought about_

_And I just wanted to be there with you_

_The place that no eye has ever seen_

_The place that no heart has ever perceived_

_I had a great feeling inside of me_

_That one day I ll be there with you_

_And now that we re here feeling so good_

_About all the things that we went through_

_Knowing that God is pleased with us too_

_It s not a dream, this is so true_

_Feeling the peace all around_

_Seeing things we could never imagine_

_Hearing the sound of rivers flow_

_And we know we ll be here forever_

_The feeling is indescribable_

_Knowing that this is our reward_

_Do you remember the hard times we went through?_

_And those days we used to argue_

_But there was not one thing that could bring us down_

_Cause we always had in our minds_

_The place that no eye has ever seen_

_The place that no heart has ever perceived_

_The place we ve been promised to live in forever_

_And best of all, it s just me and you_

_I remember us praying at night_

_And just dreaming about this together_

_I m so blessed to have you in my life_

_And now we can enjoy these blessings forever_

_Paradise is where we are now_

_Paradise, a dream come true_

_Paradise, O what a feeling!_

_Paradise, thank you my god!_

Jamie really impressed with the song and at the same time he wept. The white haired boy asked for comment,"How's the song?Are you enjoyed?"

He nodded and hugged him as he replied,"I'm so impressed with the song. So romantic...I hope our relationship will goes on forever. Never break apart..like we're have promised before..."

The white haired boy threw his guitar onto the sky and kissed him,"I love you,Jamie..."

"I love you too,Jack Frost...I love you so much...first and one and only..."

Their night were going so well. The winter season this year were the best season ever for the couple. With the presence of Jack within his side,they will be a happiest couple forever and ever...

Meanwhile at a strange place...

"Gah!That was disgusting...falling in love with a stink boy who destroyed me."The man in black groaned anger. He then walked to the big cage and stared it.

Then suddenly,he laughing a lot as he said,"Hahaha...I will make sure,you all will be going into my cage...hahaha...Including you,Jamie Bennett...You owe me,Bennett!You owe me,BENNETT!"

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 5-Pitch's Resurgence

Chapter 5-Pitch's Resurgence

Jamie's POV (The Dream)

I was strolling around England with my boyfriend named Jack Frost. I am very happy because I always accompanied by a person I loved most in my entire life. I do not know how to express my gratitude to God who has given me a boy of a dream. He has made this winter in more meaningful for me. Without him, I do not feel my life and this year's winter to be fun.

I was walking with him, and holding hands. Although I was a child, but I'm old enough to love with a young man who was very good. We brought by a taxi driver who is very friendly with us to interesting places and historic sites such as Britain's Royal Palace, Big Ben Clock Tower, University of Oxford, Stonehenge and Buckingham Palace. The taxi drivers name is Samuel Oak. We met him when we arrived in this beautiful country.

As we were having fun at the departmental store, suddenly there came a man wearing a black cloak and moved like shadows. He walked out of the store and directly, he altered the day became dark.

"Hahahaha ... where are the person named Jamie Bennett and Jack Frost?" The man said with an angry tone. All people fled in terror. They run around like ants. They ran in all directions to find refuge.

"Jamie Bennett and Jack Frost!, I know you two are here. Show yourself in front of me. Do not hide like cowards." He said as he groaned in anger. Only then did I know that the man is Pitch otherwise known as the 'Boogeyman'

At that time, we're hiding behind a car. Suddenly Jack said to me as he kissed my forehead, "Hey Jamie, Pitch is looking for us.". I was very worried at the time. I replied, "But, I'm afraid he'll do something for us .. I'm scared, Jack ... I'm scared .."

He still carved a smile in front of me. He hugged me tightly until I could feel his aura of cool that seemed tell me to calm down. I could feel his body was very comfortable.

"Where are you?" Pitch became more agitated.

I with an open heart said, "Come on, Jack ...". He's happy, and held my hand and walked away from the hiding place together. It seemed a hard-hearted man smiling but there was a trick behind the smile.

"We're here in front of you. Now, what you gonna do with us?" Jack boldly said to him. Pitch replied with anger tone, "You have defeated me on the day. Now,it's my turn to beat you. I will kill you both."

White-haired boy with a sarcastic face said, "No you are going to kill us, but we are going to kill you first.". The black-robed man felt humiliated by what he said was extremely scathing.

Suddenly, he looked at me as if he would do something for me. He smiled at me and said, "I will kill you, after I killed your boyfriend. I was pretty disgusted to see you two together. A 320 year-old boy fall in love with a boy who was 8 years old.".

I am extremely worried. He wanted to kill me first. Jack then said to me, "Do not worry, my dear Jamie. I will protect you. I promise.". My tears flowed in my cheek, and said to him with intense fear, "I'm afraid you will be killed by him. I really love you. I'm really wanted to marry you when I grow teenager. I'm afraid I will lose you, Jack. "

He kissed on my lips and said in tears, "I am also love you so much. I promise to you, we will definitely be married. Do not worry ... I'm always there for you.". I finally felt happy. But my joy was short lived when Pitch suddenly said, "Enough with your romantic time ... I like to vomit with your relationship. Now, let me kill you ..."

The black-robed man formed lightning around his body and tried to attack me. But Jack fend off the attack with his staff. He attacked Pitch with cold wind attack. It seems that the attack was successful. Pitch fall to the ground while groaned in pain. He tried to use lightning to strike me but were repulsed again by Jack.

He lifted his stick into the air. Suddenly, blue wave has emerged from the base of the staff. The wave progressively enlarges. Wave is accompanied by wind and lightning. When the time comes, he swung his staff toward him and released a wave towards him. Pitch was thrown quite a distance.

Then,Jack looked at me and said with a smile, "Look ... I told you that I'd managed to beat him. Lets get out of here, Jamie ... we returned to the hotel now.". Before I could nod, I look Pitch produced lightning from his hand and pointed to us. He released lightning towards us. I warned Jack, "Jack! Behind you!"

But it was too late. Lightning has struck the jack body. Pitch with evil laughter, shouting, "Ha ... Ha ... Ha ... That's the reward for anyone to beat me." After that he disappeared from view.

Jack immediately fell to the ground while groaned in pain. His young blood came out of his mouth. I told him, and cried, "Jack, are you okay? Answer, Jack ...". He smiled me as he held my hand. I can felt his cold getting lost from his body.

He replied while coughed, "If this is my final day to be with you ... I hope you do not blame Pitch. Just considered this is my fate.". I became confused and worried about him, "What are you talking about, Jack?You're not going to die. I'm sure ...". His cold getting lost and replaced with warmth.

"I've been living in this world. A lot of memories that I have got here. I think, it is time for me to leave this world. My task here is done. I felt lucky to be in love with you, Jamie. You have taught me about the sweetness of love, sanctity and loyalty. You're the one who is always in my heart forever. "He said with tears flowing.

He pointed his finger toward the snow chain that I wore, "This is my most precious treasure. Remember me when you need me. This chain also was a sign of our relationships. Heed this chain as possible.". Then he was like dying, I was getting worried, "I ... love .. you, Jamie Bennett ... Hopefully .. we'll meet again ... in Heaven .. soon .."

Finally, he breathed his last in my lap. "Jack! Jack! Do not die! I need you, Jack Frost ..."

Suddenly, the environment becomes dark ...

Normal POV (Reality)

"Jack! Jack! Do not die, Jack!" Jamie such was delirious. His voice caused Jack woke up. He saw his boyfriend was having a nightmare.

"Jamie ... Jamie ... wake up ... It's me, Jack Frost .."

"JACK!"He screamed loudly as he woke up from sleep. He looked to the surrounding. He still at the hotel, "What happened?".

White-haired boy replied, "You are dreaming, my dear. Why'd you scream my name, and then .. why do you say 'do not die'?". The young boy looked him and was surprised to see him, "Jack, are you? Are you Jack Frost?". Jack nodded and said with a smile, "It's me, Jack Frost .. why?"

Quickly he embraced his lover while weeping. Do not realized that Jack does not wearing upper cloth,which mean his blue sweater. Let his upper body being naked "Jack ... this really you .. I thought you were dead killed by Pitch .. I'm worried too much ... fortunately I am only dreaming.". Jack asked confused, "I was killed by Pitch? Could you tell me your dream?"

"We were taking a walk around London that time. Then, Pitch appeared and walked around to find us. Then,when he found us,he threatened me by saying he wanted to kill me. You became angry and attacked him with a barrage until he finally relented. As you're kept soothe me, he finally managed to kill you. you liked facing death at your last minute. The cold of your body recedes. Then you breathed your last breath in my lap. "

Jamie cried even more worse. The white haired boy released his cold aura from his body and comforted him. Finally,he turned calm and smiled as he gazed at his lover. Jack said,"It's just a nightmare,Jamie...don't believe it..don't worry..i'm not die yet and not willing to leave you alone. You really need me. That's why i'm here with you. To be your guardian...to protect you and mostly,to be in love with you."

Jamie buried his face into his chest as he said,"Thank you,Jack Frost..I love you so much...". The white haired boy nodded and kissed his hair,"I love you too,Jamie..."

When they broke the hug,Jamie suddenly realized that he was hugging Frost's naked body. He blushed real hard when he saw his white body. Jack confused why he saw him with such a red face. When he looked at his body,he suddenly realized that he was not wearing his blue sweater. "Ahh?I'm not wear my sweater...and..Jamie?". He gazed at his lover.

Jamie's face became more redder and was about to explode. Suddenly,his nose was bleeding. Now,Jamie have became 'Pervert'. Jack quickly wore his blue sweater and tried to calm him,"Jamie...i'm sorry..i'm sorry..I'm forgot that I took off my sweater when you have asleep.".

No respond from him. Now Jack's turn to blushing. "Jamie..i'm really sorry...I'm really forgot...". He took the tissue from the drawer and quickly wiped off his lover's blood. Jamie's face was still redder. Then,he said,"Your...white body...". The white haired boy tried to apologize to him while he cried,"I'm sorry,Jamie...I'm not meant to do this to you...please..just forget it..."

"Your..body...are awesome!"Jamie shouted real loud. Luckily no one heard the shouting. He hugged him once again as he said while blushing,"I wish I can see your body again...but not today...in other next time..can I see..your body again next time?". Jack blushed real hard while he told him that kind of request. Jamie's brain finally have 'destroyed' because of his 'perv'.

Jack quickly nodded and answered with fast,"Of course,my dear...I-If you want..."His face still blushing. The young boy looked him with smile as he buried his head in his sweater again with his blushing and some blood at his nose.

"Gah!So disgusting!"A familiar man voice said. The couple shocked and looked to the surrounding.

"Pitch!You just gave him a nightmare...I will not let you to disturb him."Jack yelled with anger.

"Haha...that's right..I'm the one who gave him a nightmare...hahaha..I would like to do it again next time...hahaha..."

"Like I will let you..."Jack summoned his staff and tried to detect Pitch. But unfortunately,he's gone. He sighed as he placed his staff beside the drawer and continued calming him.

"Jamie..it's okay...i'm here..I.."Before he could saying. Jamie quickly hugged him again. Jack blushed and asked,"Hey,sweetie...what are you doing?"

"I like your white body...your body are awesome...and also..your cold from your body..."Jamie said clearly as he blushing. But as for Jack,he blushed more deeper. And suddenly asked him,"Do you want me to take off my sweater?So you can see my body as long as you want..."

The young boy was like to explode because his face was more redder. Reached danger zone. But,he answered,"No...No...Please,Jack...don't...next time...and..I want to back sleep again...". The white haired boy nodded and kissed his forehead,"Good night,little sweetie..."

He smiled as he lying back onto the bed and tried to sleep again. When he have asleep,Jack walked to the balcony and said to himself,"Pitch...I would not let you to disturb Jamie...not once..".

"Hey,Jack Frost..."A woman voice greeted him. When he glanced at his right,he saw Tooth greeted him.

"Oh,hey Tooth...what's up?"

"North told me to come here to get a news from you...any news?"

"Just now,Jamie had a nightmare..he had a very bad nightmare..."

Tooth tried to guess,"That means...".

Jack looked at her with a serious face,"Yes,Tooth...Pitch is back.."

She was very shocked as she flew leaving him and heading to North Pole. Jack looked to the sky and said,"Humph...Pitch..you will stepped on your own grave...". He shut the balcony door and got back to sleep beside his boyfriend.

The Boogeyman have returned to disturb the children again...The first victim was Jamie,that have just had a nightmare from him. The battle between the guardian and Pitch will begun soon...

To Be Continued... 


	7. Chapter 6-He is My Light!

Chapter 6-He is My Light!

Sixth Day, Buckingham Palace, At Evening Time

Jack Frost POV

Me and Jamie were walking around the majestic Buckingham Palace. I'm really fascinated with the world in this age of modernity. Although I should have died at least 320 years ago, but I seemed to be still alive and able to experience all the changes. My life more meaningful with the presence of a very cute boy at my side. I liked do not want to leave this modern world.

Today is our last day in England. Throughout our staying, we visited various places of interest such as Oxford University, Stamford Bridge, and Stonehenge. We also managed to visit Baker Street, which claimed the homes of the famous investigator named Sherlock Holmes. Now, we decided to visit the last place in England that was Buckingham Palace.

Almost daily, I often looked at Jamie. To me, he was so cute. I never see this as cute-boy throughout in my whole life, cause I had crush on him. When I saw his smile, my heart melted easily. I easily defeated by his smile. Although I know many people were very disgusted with homosexuality, but ... for me, it was not a problem for me.

I'm thinking alone while walking, my hand suddenly felt pulled by someone. And that person was my own lover, Jamie Bennett. He looked at my face with his cute smile. I asked him, "Why, sweetie?". He said, "Let's go to the gift shop. I want to buy something special for mom. Would we still have time for dinner?"

I replied with a smile while I pinched his chubby cheeks, "Certainly, my dear,Jamie. We still have about 3 hours 15 minutes. I want you feel satisfied before we return home.". Jamie laughed a little and said, "But, I've got what I should get ... actually ...". Suddenly, I noticed that his cheeks growing red. I was confused and asked, "What do you mean? You have got what you got? What is it?".

Jamie with softly to prevent him from being angry said, "I finally got to see your body ... oh god, if I can see your body again, Jack Frost ...". I suddenly remembered the events of that night. I was so embarrassed and shy. I could feel that my cheeks getting red. But, shortly after, he quickly embraced me. I could see his face was rubbing my chest.

"Jamie?" I was so confused when he does so.

"I am so lucky to have you to be with me for my entire life. I do not know how to express my gratitude to God. But, enough for me to pray to God."

I felt my face was completely red. But I'm fascinated by the maxim that came out of his mouth. I wrapped my hands over his body and said, "You're right ... enough with only pray ... that should be enough ... ummm, do you want to see 'mine' again? I'm sorry I remove my blue sweater while you asleep . I'm really sorry. "

He quickly replied, "No ... No ... not today, Jack ... next times.". I knew and giggled to see that his brain have completely 'destroyed'. I said again, "Let's go to the gift shop, sweetheart.". He loosened the embrace and continue to draw me as he ran. I chuckled to see him very excited, "Jamie ... I know you're so excited ... but, do not run .. we can definitely go there ..."

Jamie ignore my words, but he replied, "I can't, Jack ... I'm really excited to buy a gift for mom. Moreover, go together with you ...". I smiled for him. Finally, I knew the feeling of love was nascent in his heart. The same goes for me, I also have started to know the meaning of true love.

Souvenirs, Buckingham Palace.

We had arrived in front of the gift shop door. But, Jamie suddenly releasing his hand from my hand and ran into the store. I laughed so much until I could feel stomach ,I suddenly realized that my anger was gone. Joy has replaced the anger inside of me. Since I was with him, I laughed more than angry. That's what I want to actually ... indulge myself with joy.

"Jack! Come in! I've found something ..."

I smiled to myself and walked into the gift shop. I saw he was holding a shell and snow particles. I came closer to him and said, "Hey, sweetie ... what you're holding?" I put my hand on his shoulder and formed cold aura from my body, which caused him to feel at ease. He showed it to me two things.

"Which one should I choose? Mom will love both these items ... but ..." Jamie at the same time worried. I got one idea and then expressed to him, "If you're a mother ... what gift do you most like?". He smiled and put back the gifts. He brought me to the astronomy section. He took the moon shaped pendant with a stars at the middle. He showed it to me, "This is it ... she keeps telling me .. 'mother is the moon and the children are the stars twinkling. Dad was such a beautiful night sky.'. That's why I chose this."

Suddenly, I recalled the memory of my past. My mother have told me, that the moon will always seeing the stars. Meanwhile, the night sky will be accompanying the moon and stars together to accompany humans at night. Moon is a mother, the stars are the children and the night sky is a father.

"Jack? Are you okay?" Jamie asked when he saw me being pensive.

I suddenly stymied. Then, I asked, "Yes? Any problem?". I could see that his face turned red again. He said, "I need a hug from you .. I have suddenly become hot ... I want to feel the coolness of you. Could you? If you do not mind ...". I am fascinated by the plight of my beloved. I even nodded and agreed, "Come closer to me ... I will try to make you comfortable ..". He turned back to his body touching my waist. I sat up so I can go around my hand around his body.

After a few seconds, he said, "Thank you, Jack ... I'm already quite comfortable enough .. I feel that I was at the North Pole.". I chuckled and said, "Anything for you, sweetie ... anything for you.".

"Hey, Jack ... I've chosen the gift .. let's go pay for this gift."

I nodded and took his hand. We walked toward the cashier. After paying a gift for mom, the cashier said, "Congratulations, you guys are lucky customers today. As a gift, come with me to the gates of Buckingham Palace. I will take pictures of you two.". We saw each other while showing a smile. Then, I said to him, "Thank you, sir."

We were brought to the front gate of Buckingham Palace to take pictures. We sat in the seat where behind us,there was a depiction of Royal Buckingham badge. Then, we holding hand and smiling in front of a Polaroid camera. Then, the cashier gave a signal.

"Okay, you two ... ready ... one ... two ... and ..."

SNAP!

The picture has been taken. After we took a photo from him, I gave a little money as a reward. After that, I said to Jamie, "Hey, Jamie .. night almost appears ... let's go back to the hotel. For dinner and our last night here.". He nodded and said, "Good ... I feel very tired ... I want to rest for a while at the hotel before dinner.".

Oh, I really loved Jamie. He's like the snow that always accompanied me wherever I may be. I kissed his cheek and put him in the style of the bride. His face was so cute. I fell in love with him enough.

I called Uncle Sam to take us back to the hotel.

Hotel Royal Crown ..

Once we're arrived at the hotel, we straight to go up to our room for a short rest before heading back to the Royal Crown Restaurant for dinner. I told Jamie, "Jamie, I'm going to the bathroom for a while. He nodded while lying in bed." Okay, do not run away ... ". I kissed his forehead with a laugh," I did not have an escape plan. ". I went into the bathroom to wash up.

When I finished cleaning myself, I went out wearing only a bathrobe. And I found, Jamie was already asleep. Perhaps he was very tired due afternoon outing. I sat beside him and stroking his hair. I kissed his forehead then do it again and said, "Jamie ... You're so cute."

I kept stroking his hair while looking at his face that was so cute. He was just in the range of 8 years old, but already knew about the feelings of love.

As I watched him, I looked around the room. Suddenly, I saw a pair of black tuxedo placed on a chair. I went to see the tuxedo and looks a note on it.

Jack Frost,

Hopefully tonight's dinner went well. Do the best ...

Your Friend,  
Tooth.

I smiled briefly. Then, I went in front of the mirror and try to wear the tuxedo. It seemed that I really loved this dress. All my time,I never wore such luxury outfit. This time, I'm very lucky because I can felt how to wear these clothes.

Now, it's time to wear black shoes that was furnished. After I'm done wearing the outfit, I looked into the mirror. I do not believed that, I'm so handsome dressed like this.

"Jack, where are you?" Suddenly, Jamie called me. Apparently, he had got up from his rest. I saw him and said, "I'm here, sweetheart."

Suddenly, he opened wide and jaw dropped when he saw me. I giggled like to see his face butted hit. I tried to awaken him, "Jamie? Are you okay? Jamie?". Indirectly, his cheeks turned red. I sat beside him and rubbed his red cheek. He just looked at me with a gaping state, "Jamie? Are you okay? Why'd you dumbfounded when you see me?"

Unconsciously, he embraced me. But, his arms was very tight. I liked can't breathe. But I was trying to hold. Finally, Jamie said, "Is this who I have known Jack Frost? Was this Jack Frost?". I laughed and said, "It's me, Jack Frost .. the person you see just now is Jack Frost, your guardian."

His cheeks growing red. He still hugged me with very tight. He said, "Jack!You're so handsome tonight. Oh god, I sort of do not believe that you are Jack Frost. And I also can't wait to have dinner with my boyfriend who is so good-looking. I am also still can feel the cold aura from your body.

Now it's my turn being shy. I said to him, "Go and get ready, sweetheart. The dinner will start at about thirty minutes. I wait for you here."

He let go of hugs and kissed my cheek, "Okay, Jack ... wait for me ..". He walked to the bathroom to get ready. I just smiling and cheerful alone. Then, a few minutes later, he has prepared himself with only casual dress only. For me it does not matter because he was still young yet. I took his hand and headed to the dining hall named Royal Crown Restaurant.

Normal POV

The couple took the dining table in the middle. They will be sharing a table with two guests who have not arrived yet. Jamie asked his lover, "Who's going to share a table with us?". Jack smiled and said, "Listen to what people say, who would sit with us is the executive manager of the hotel. But, I'm not sure. Just wait and see."

The young boy nodded while playing hands of his boyfriend. Then, a few minutes later, a husband and wife sat down to share a table with them. They were surprised to see the man in front of them is ..

"Uncle Sam?" Jack and Jamie gaped. Sam laughed and said, "Surprised? Haha, actually ... uncle worked as an executive manager of this hotel. Uncle had 3 years of working here."

"No wonder I always see uncle always hang out with the hotel staff in here. Apparently uncle also work here." The white-haired boy concluded. Suddenly, the woman next to Sam asked, "Who are these two? Have you ever made them?"

The man aged around 35 years, said, "This is my nephew. Name is Jamie Bennett and Jack Forst. Their mother is my sister."

"What! Nephew? ... So our relationship with the uncle is ..." Jamie was surprised by the statement of Samuel. Samuel explained the truth, "Well, Jamie and Jack ... I am your real uncle ... I know you would never know me because I've moved here when you were born. So, when your mother called me that you two wanted to having a vacation here, I'm so happy that I will see my own nephew who is growing up. "

"So ... all this ..." Jamie stunned for a while.

"Yes, Jamie ... all this has been planned for the benefit of both of you .. your mother's name is Rosalinda MacMichael. While i'm Samuel Oak MacMichael, who is also the brother of your mother. While beside me is Diana Sheneal, my wife."

Sam then said to his wife, "Honey ... actually, Jack Forst is his boyfriend. They both fell in loved during 3 days before Christmas. I hope you are not surprised by them.". Diana showed the most gratifying response. She said, "Jamie ... you are so lucky ... apparently you've got a boy who was so handsome and dashing. I am 'jealous' over you. His hair was so captivating. Dressed up and also look so cute."

The couple embarrassed to hear a compliment from her. Then, Sam asked, "Jack, I want to ask a question to you ... I hope you answer honestly ...". Jack looks ready, "What is the question?"

"Are you truly in love with Jamie Bennett?"

He humbly replied, "Yes, I truly love him. He is the only person I love most. The first time I saw it, my heart is starting to fall for him. So, I began to express my feelings to him even though the risk is quite high. But , he also love me in the same time. Finally, we love each other. He taught me about the meaning of love and loyalty. He also taught me about the true meaning of happiness. "

Then, he finished he said, "And ... 'He is my light' ... shone in me and my heart ... I only love him ... I only love ... Jamie Bennett .."

They ... and also Jamie felt fascinated by his words. The young boy with sad and happy face, "Really, Jack?". Jack stared at him and cupped his face and said, "Yes, Jamie ... you're only one person in this world ..."

"Jack! I love you!" Jamie continued to kiss his lips and gave a kiss to the very romantic. Jack said between kisses, "I love you too, Jamie Bennett.".

Sam and Diana were happy to see them both very romantic. Then, the announcer started the event. They ended the kiss and gave full attention to the ceremony.

The next day, the London International Airport.

Sam sent him back to the airport. It's time for them to return home from a long vacation. Jack wore his usual outfit,blue sweater,brown tight pants and shoes. Jamie and Jack embraced his uncle.

"Well, my son ... we meet again ... send my regards to your mother."

Jamie nodded, "Okay ... I'll remember that ..."

They waved at Sam and said, "Goodbye, Uncle ...". He then replied, "Good-bye too ...". Not long after that, they disappeared from view. Sam back into the taxi and continued his work.

Jack asked his boyfriend, "Hey, sweetheart ... you're ready to go home?". Jamie nodded happily, "Of course ...". He smiled as they stepped into the plane.

Half an hour later, the plane began to depart to Los Angeles. Finally, they have managed to get most romantic holiday. That's a memory that Jack will remembered forever.

To be continued ... 


	8. Chapter 7-The Battle(Part 1)

Chapter 7-The Battle-Part 1

Jack's POV

Jamie's House, the next day, in the evening

Jamie and I have returned to Los Angeles with a sense of fun and joy. After a long vacation in England, I felt the love relationship between me and Jamie got closer. Throughout I was with him, I never sad anymore. In fact, I'm more happy and fun.

We were spending time in the evening with relaxing and watching television. It would be ridiculous if I do not spend my time in this very peaceful time with my boyfriend. As we were having fun watching TV while holding hands with each other. Suddenly, mom came with three cups of tea on a tray. She put the tray on the coffee table and said, "Drink up, you two ... as you drink, I want to hear your experience while you're on holiday in England."

I sipped a cup of tea while listening to the Jamie's story, "It was fun ... A holiday in England was very fun ... We felt like wanted to go again one day. We've managed to see a lot of historic buildings around London and some other places. Our vacation at this time is the most best holiday of my life. But, this holiday will not be fun without Jack Frost. Oh mom ... I love him so much ... "

I became embarrassed. My face seemed start to blush. I gave a little squeezed in his hand. Jamie gazed at me and smiled. He kissed my cheek and said, "I know, Jack ...".

He took something from his pants pocket and showed it to her, "Mom, this is a special gift from us for you. It is a necklace with moon and star design in the middle. We hope you like it.". Mom was very happy with the gift. She took it with a sense of pleasure and wore it.

"Thank you, both of you ... how do you know that I like this necklace? Are you two spy something in my life?" Mother said with a happy tone and at the same time, she also joked.

We chuckled when she suspected that we were spying her. Jamie replied, "No, mom ... you always told me that the mother is like a shining moon. Children are like the stars in the sky. That's why I'm thinking to buy this necklace for you."

Mom embraced us both. But she can't hugged me very long, because I was afraid she would be frozen. After that, Jamie said to her. But his tone liked asking. "Mom ... can I want to ask something of you? I hope you are not angry with my request."

Mom still showed a cheerful face and replied, "What is your request, Jamie? Tell me ... maybe I can give it to you.". I saw my beloved bowed his head and he said, "It's not about stuff ... what I mean is about my future. Umm .. yeah ... my future."

Mom looked confused and asked, "What do you mean, Jamie? Your future?"

I could see that Jamie looked sad and depressed. I'm only able to comfort him with cooling his body. He stared at me and smiled a little, "Thank you, Jack ...". I nodded and kissed him. Then, he began to be blunt.

"Mom ... although I'm still a boy ... Can you allow both of us to get married? I am afraid if I lose Jack. I really love Jack ..."

Mom and I were surprised to hear his request. I was so stunned by the request that may be provoking her. She just kept silent as if she were thinking about something. Jamie sobbed because he was afraid that she will decided to chase him and also me from the house.

"Mom ... I know you were surprised by my request ... if you want to chase Jack and I out of the house, I don't mind ... what important is, I'll get together with Jack in my entire life. I really love Jack Frost ... I assure you that my future will be much brighter with his presence. "Jamie said as he continued crying. I'm getting worse. I can't saw he crying.

Mom shook her head and said with a smile. "Why would I want to chase you from this house? Wow, you already know the true meaning love which is marry. You really want to marry him? Even you are only 8 years old?"

Jamie nodded confidently, "I really want to marry with Jack ... I always thought that I wanted to marry him when I'm growing teenager. But, Jack is most desirable by Pitch. I'm afraid I could not marry him. If I get married immediately, maybe I'll feel satisfied. ". I am fascinated and impressed by his emphasis to marry me. I also really wanted to marry him immediately without waiting for him to grow teenage.

Mom nodded as she smiled, "I let you two get married since Jamie insisted want to marry you. Hopefully you both happily ever after. Nature of love in his heart was captured by you, Jack ... So ... take care Jamie as best as possible. He is yours now. "

I felt very happy. She has allowed me to marry with Jamie. I looked at him with a face of joy. Suddenly, he asked, "Jack Frost, are you willing to marry me? Although I was only 8 years old?". I nodded quickly and fully embraced him tightly, "Oh Jamie Bennett ... of course I am willing to marry you. You have made my life meaningful. If my mother were alive, she would agree because she have said to me, if you wanted to find a partner, find a person who can make you happy. "

I stared straight at his eyes. I straight kissed his lips and said between kisses, "I'm ready to be your husband. And live together with you.". He pulled my face and closing his lips with my lips. Then, he said, "Me too, Jack ... Oh, Jack ... I love you ...". I could feel his hand was in my sweater and was rubbing my body.

I smiled and asked, "Jamie ... are you trying to ...". Actually, I wanted him touching my body. He said with a sexy voice, "I really wanted to feel your body ... Oh, Jack ... so enchanting ... You're so handsome .. and romantic ..." I just let him touched my body.

Suddenly, mom said, "I thought I wanted to leave you two alone ... but, you two have a special guest ...". We sat down as usual, I asked, "Who are they?". He glanced toward the kitchen. Suddenly, North, Bunnymund, Tooth and Sandy snarled and said, "Surprise!"

Jamie looked happy to see them again. The same goes for me. It's been a long time I have not seen them since I became his guardian. North said, "Well, we heard you two want to get married ... congratulations .."

Jamie and I nodded and said, "Thank you, North ... Finally I found a lover who will accompany me forever.". Bunnymund said, "I see that Jamie is ... I am disgusted to say that."

We became embarrassed. All of them laughed at us. "I want to clean the stuffs in my room. You all may sit." Mom said as she got up from the chair and walked towards her room. After she entered the room, I saw their face suddenly become unhappy. Jamie even noticed their faces. He asked, "Is there a problem? Just tell us both ..."

Tooth sighed and said, "If you want to get married soon. Marry after we all have complete a task.". I became confused and asked, "Task?". North said, "Pitch already launched the attack on children. He put the nightmare to all of them. All children in the world have become his victims. Only the last one ...that still not being disturb by him."

I looked at my boyfriend and said,"Is it Jamie?The last person?". I saw him also shocked and at the same time,he also scared. They nodded,"Yes...he's the last...but,he can't disturb him because you always protecting him. Keep it going,Jack Frost...you are his guardian...don't let him destroy him. Because,you owed him,Jamie...he thought that you're the one that made him defeated."

When we heard that,he quickly hugged me and cried,"Hey sweetie...why are you crying?". His crying getting more worst. I felt guilty of him. How Pitch could wanted to destroy him. "I'm scared,Jack...i'm really scared...". But suddenly,I turned to weep. I kissed his hair and said,"Don't worry,Jamie...Don't worry...I will make sure that I will killed him and then we can get married. Don't cry,sweetie...if you cried,my heart will feel sad. I can't see you become sad."

Bunnymund pat my shoulder and most shockingly he also felt sympathy to us,"I know you can't lose him,Jack...I know your story...you're lonely and need someone to be with you."

I can heard the cracking fist from Tooth hand,"How dare him wanted to disturb you. I will not let you two being seperate from each other. You two must be together...Jamie really believed you and I would not let him destroy you."

I rubbed my tears and saw at my best friend and also my team,North,Sandy,Tooth and Bunnymund stood together and said at the same time,"We...are the guardian...will not let Pitch destroy your happiness and also the children's destiny. Not this time..."

I smiled at them and nodded,"I am also a guardian...will protect the children's destiny from being destroyed by Pitch and also protect the one I love...Protect our happiness...". Then,I gazed at my boyfriend,who was staring at me with a sad face. I chuckled and rubbed his tears,"Don't worry,my sweetheart...I promise I will protect you no matter what happen.."

Jamie nodded and suddenly smiled. He sighed as he said,"I wish I could have a power also...so I can help you all fighting against Boogeyman.". North suddenly stroke his hair and said,"You don't need a power to help us...because,you already have a power inside you..like Jack said to you on that day...'you also can be a guardian to yourself...here...in your heart...'. That's what Jack had say to you,right?"

"Right...Oh,Jack..."

Suddenly our conversation being interrupted by a familiar voice,"Ha..Ha..Ha...you all wanted to defeat me?Don't you dare...". I summoned my staff and said,"Now...it's time...". I looked to his eyes and said,"I love you,Jamie..."

He pulled my face and kissed me with eager and force. "I love you too,Jack Frost...good luck..and.."He showed me the necklace that I gave to him before went to holiday,"This is our lucky charm...I will always pray for you so you won the battle. Also with my other guardian...I wish to you good luck..."

"Thank you,sweetheart..."I kissed him again but this time it's quite longer. I kissed him with gently and lovely. Then,I lead my team exited from the house and facing with Pitch. He have altered the daylight into dark night. Pitch stared at us with anger and hatred.

"Ahhh...the guardian..and...Jack Frost...where is Jamie Bennett?He owed me.."Pitch asked with anger. I replied to him with the same tone,"You want Bennett?You must step my own grave first. I will not let you to disturb him like the same thing that you did to the other children."

"We are also same...will protect our last light from being extinguished by your darkness..."

I held my staff very tight as I ready with the wind that was so strong. Pitch then said,"What!Step your grave first?Ha..Ha...ridiculous...I can go wherever that I wanted to...Because..I move like shadow...haha.."Then he used his lightning to attack us.

"Take this!"He released the lightning. I began to fly and made a icy wind attack. I swung my staff to strenghen my power. But,it won't last long. Suddenly,the power exploded.

Normal POV

The guardian were trying their effort to defeat Pitch who was getting strong than before. They tried with their power to defeat him but it just wasting time. Will the guardian can saved the day?Will Jack Frost abled to marry with Jamie?

What happened after that?

Wait for the next chapter(Final Chapter of Season 1)

To Be Continued... 


	9. Final Chap-The Battle 2(First Victory)

Final Chapter-The Battle-Part 2(First Victory)

The sky have been altered into dark night. Following by the storm and lightning. The chaos that happened saw the big battle between the guardians and The Boogeyman(Pitch Black). The people ran to everywhere to save their life from being victims of the Pitch's chaos. All the children lived in scare and not peace.

The Pitch's army which was the army of black horse were attacking them from the whole direction. They have to split into a few groups to defeat the horses. Pitch that just saw them fighting with his horses said,"Ha..Ha..Ha...you all...will be destroyed!The nightmare will begin now!". North replied,"No...I will not let you disturbing the children...they're all under our protection!"

"You still stubborn,North...what do you want to do with them?Protect their dreams?You're dreamed too much..."

"Protect their dreams and their destiny. No one can destroy their dream!"North still protecting their right. Pitch still didn't gave up. He summoned his army to defeat them. This time,the battle getting more intensed. Jack Frost suddenly told them,"North,Sandy,Tooth and Bunnymund!You take care of those while I have debt with him. Go!"

They nodded as they splitted into two groups. While the other guardian battling with Pitch's horses,Jack Frost will fought one against one with Pitch. Jamie,Rosalinda and Sophie looked them from the front yard but looked from the safe place.

"Pitch!Stop what are you doing!"The white haired boy yelled with anger as he flew direct toward him. Pitch was happy to see his rival. He laughed and replied with anger,"Ahhh...Jack Frost...that soon will be married with Jamie Bennett. Firstly,I would like to say congratulation to you. Second,you two will not be lived happy forever because...I will killed him!He owed me,Frost!"

Jack retorted with the same reaction,"I would not let you kill my boyfriend!I have promised to him that I will be together with him no matter what happen!I would not make this day as our sadness day!Not today!"

The black robed man laughed once again. He seemed do not believed about what he just said to him. He then said,"You promised him like that?Ha..ha..ha...I didn't know that you are so naive. Hey,come on,Frost...you have been fooled by him. He just a raw kid...not knowing about the meaning of promise!"

Jamie that sat behind the wall gate yelled,"No!Don't call me a raw kid!I have grown enough to know about promise!And one thing you must know,Pitch...I really love Jack Frost!And you don't have a right to stop us from being together!". His mom suddenly said,"Hey,Jamie...come back!He will killed you!". He stared at her and shook his head,"No,mom...no matter what happen to me...I will make sure that I can be marry with Jack...I am willing to sacrifice myself to save the one I love...Although I am just 8 years old..."

She can't opposed him anymore. His love feeling have guided him to learn another lesson in being together,sacrifice. She said to him,"That is my son...That's a real gentleman. Go forth,Jamie...I'm willing to let you to step further."

Jamie smiled and nodded. Then,he stepped forward to help his lover. Who was still negotiating with Pitch. "Hah!You have made your own decision,Bennett!". Jack gaped with his bravery then he said,"Jamie...". The young boy grinned and winked at him. Then he told him,"Jack!Don't afraid...I will always be with you...you are a guardian...you know what to do...believe in me as I believe in you.

The white haired boy blushed and impressed with his word. Suddenly,his got a new spirit. He looked at Pitch and said,"Come on,Pitch!Let's battle!". The scene became more aggresive. The storm and wind blew with the rhythm of anger. Seeing the battle between the last guardian and the Boogeyman. North,Sandy,Bunnymund and Tooth were gasping with their extreme battle.

"Jack!You can do it!"North gave a loud cheer to him. Followed by the rest. Jamie just staring at their battle as he clenched the fist,"Jack...you can do it!"

Pitch released the lightning toward Jack. But he managed fend off his attack then followed by his turn. He used his staff and created the tornado with a blazing snow. His attack have struck one of Pitch's hand. The black robed man groaned pain. "Arrgghh!You coward!". Jack chuckled a little and said,"What?You said i'm a coward?Hey,Boogeyman...look who I am...I'm Jack Frost,the king of the winter. In this season,i'm in charge to take care all of the children..."

North felt uncomfortable with his word but he still smiled,"What?Hey...don't forget Christmas,Frost!You filthy boy!". The other laughed at the Santa.

"Ha..ha..ha...I admit...you are the king of winter...but,your position will ended now!"He stretched his hand to the sky and suddenly a huge storm formed. The white haired boy stunned,"What!Oh god!"

He tried to fend off the storm. But before he could defended himself with his staff,it was too late. The storm have struck his body and suddenly,he fell from the sky. Jamie very shocked and shouted,"Jack!"

Jack fell onto the ground with a huge shock. He tried to wake him up as he weeping,"Jack!Jack!Wake up...can you hear me?Jack..you can't die...I need you,Jack!". The Easter Bunny felt sympathy to him because Jack was his best friend,"I'm sorry,Jamie...actually,he's my very best friend...although I even hated to say that."

The young boy sobbed and sniffled. He lifted his head and kissed his forehead,"Jack...I love you.."

Pitch just looked them with laughed and yelled,"Ha..Ha..Ha...so pity...how is it feel...to lose the one you love?Ha..Ha..Ha..your debt have finally paid."

Jamie POV

I felt very sad. I was so afraid that if he does not open his eyes forever. Why Jack should accept all this? Why not me? I waited for this moment to be with him. But, why that cruel man willing to kill him? Why was he harassing children like me?

"Ha ... Ha .. Ha ... Jamie, Jamie, Jamie ...a boy that was so silly and stupid. He was trying to deceive you. He actually does not love you ... he wants you to be his errand dog. Are you still saddled with a fraud he is? "

I did not heed his words. I was so sad when Jack became like this. He was unconscious. What should I do?

Suddenly, I was suddenly imagined. I was in a garden full of snow and trees that surrounded the park. I am so happy to see the snow coming down with very soft. I'm playing in the park with a great thrill.

While I appreciated the beauty of winter, I suddenly saw a young man that I've ever seen. He appeared to be watching snowfall. I'm really surprised that he was ...

"Jack Frost!"

He smiled at me. He came toward me and kissed my lips. He said, "Hey, sweetie ... do you come to visit me?". My cheeks were wet with tears. I said, "Jack! I thought you were no longer in this world."

He touched my shoulder with a very soft touch. He said, "No, Jamie ... I will not die as long as ..." He was aiming his finger at the necklace that he gave to me. "I will not die as long as you are still holding this necklace ... This necklace was like my life."

I hugged him with a sense of sadness, "Jack! How to defeat Pitch? You are the only hope for us. North, Bunnymund, Tooth and Sandy fully expecting you."

He engraved his cute smile and gave advice to me, "Believe in yourself .. and our love. Jamie ... let's fight him together.". I nodded and happy. Suddenly, his body glowing. One by one part of his body was beginning to fade. When he disappeared completely, I felt he was in me. I said, "Jack? Are you ..."

"Yes, sweetheart .. I was inside you. We will go together. Close your eyes and pay attention."

I close my eyes and concentrate.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Jack was still unconscious. I told Bunnymund, "Take care of Jack very well. His heart is sleeping. Let me fight with Pitch. I have a revenge that still not paid yet."

North refused to release me, "Jamie ... you will die ... and our last light will be lost.". Suddenly, the necklace started glowing. I removed the necklace and stared at it. I smiled and nodded. "I understand, Jack ... we'll go together ..."

I put it back on and started walking toward the Pitch. "What are you doing, Jamie? You want to beat me? Ha ... ha .. ha ... you are dreaming?"

I answered the question with a tone that is in line with the tone of Jack in me, "We will kill you in our own way."

"What the hell?"

I stretched out my hands to the sky. Suddenly, I saw that I was controlling the ground, water, snow, wind, lightning, trees and gravity.

Normal POV

"Was Jack united with Jamie?If Jack Frost's spirit has united with Jamie's body. Cause Jamie can control all elements of the earth." North was so stunned and impressed with what was happening.

Bunnymund was dumbfounded and also impressed,"Jack Frost...our last guardian...he have showed his real power.". Tooth and Sandy nodded.

The battle between Jack Jamie dan Ptich Black began. They used all the element to defeat him. Pitch getting more weaker because their emerged with so aggresive. "What!It...can't be..."

"No one can destroy the children's destiny."

Then,they used their last power. They combined all the element to formed a huge laser. Pitch seemed aback with the their power. "No!It can't be...I'm not expected that you can merged with a filthy Bennett!". Jamie then retorted with an anger tone as he clenched his fist,"How many times I want to tell you,Pitch!Don't call me a filthy Bennett!If I heard you calling me with that name,I will make sure that you will regret for the rest of you life!"

The Boogeyman became more afraid when the snow comet came toward him. "What!The comet!You can't do that!It's dangerous!". The young boy and also Jack that was inside him smiled and said at the same time,"This comet will make sure that you won't return here for a long time. Enough with your distubance and annoyance!"

Jack suddenly whispered at his boyfriend within his heart,"End all this chaos. The comet have going more closer to him. Use your power to strengthen the comet.". Jamie nodded as he put his hand at his chest,"I understand,Jack...". He stretched his both hand and suddenly formed a black gravity. When the gravity wave became more bigger,he released it as he said with louder,"Return to your home,Boogeyman!And don't come back here!"

The guardian stared and gulped at the same time. The santa said to the Easter Bunny,"Was that Jamie Bennett?Our last light?". He shrugged and gaped,"He was really Jamie Bennett...oh god...he's different now."

Finally,the comet have struck through Pitch's body. Then,he fell onto the ground as he groaned pain. "Arrrgggghhhh!". Jamie walked at him and punched his face,"Don't disturb my friend and also the children!"

He smiled and said while groaning pain,"Congratulation,Jack Frost...This time...you win..but...next time...I will returned to destroy you,then the guardian...and finally,the children!Hahahahahahaha!". Then,he suddenly covered by dark mist and suddenly disappeared from sight.

"We did it Jack!"Jamie happy when everything was over. Then,he returned to the other and kneeled in front of his boyfriend's body,who was still 'sleeping'. Tooth then asked him,"Hey,Jamie...how we want to wake him up?"

The young boy silent for a while. Then suddenly,Jack whispered through inside him,"Kiss me,Jamie...". He chuckled alone when his boyfriend told him to do so. Until the rest stared with a confuse face,"Haha..what?Like Snow White?A prince kiss her lips to wake her up.". North asked him because he afraid that he was crazy..talking alone,"Jamie?Are you okay?You're talking with who?"

"Oh,of course i'm talking with Jack Frost..."

"But,hello...Jack is here...still unconscious...in front of you."

"I'm talking with his spirit inside of me. He merged with me."

North and the other were shocked and gaped. "So,it's real..my guess was right...Jack's spirit have merged with you. I could not believed he can do that.". Jamie chuckled as he looked at his lover's face and stared at him. He asked for a confirmation,"Are you sure,Jack?By kiss you?".

'I'm sure,Jamie...i'm your boyfriend...trust me..are you really love me?'

'Jack,of course I love you so much...'

'So,kiss me...don't afraid..just do like you did before..'

'Okay,if that so...'

Jamie leaned closer to his lover's face and kissed his lip. North,Tooth,Sandy and Rosalinda were sighed and happy to see him kissing. But as for Bunnymund,he turned back because he would wanted to vomit. "Urrgghh...I can't see that...". As he kissed him too long,Jack's body suddenly glowing by a blue light around him. Then,after that,he broke the kiss as he looked the result.

Jack's eyes began to open. He blinked his eyes slow by slow. Then,he got up from the sofa and massaged his head,"Urgghh,what happened?".

All of them were happy as they were cheering that Jack returned alive,"Jack!You're alive!Ha..Ha..Ha...Welcome back..."North greeted as he punched Bunnymund's back. Cause him fell on the floor. "Thanks big fat Santa...". Suddenly,Rosalinda said,"Hey guys...follow me into the kitchen for making some feast..you know what I mean...". They knew what her meant. She wanted them to be alone for a while. They nodded as Tooth told Jack,"Hey,Jack and Jamie...we want to serve a meal at the kitchen..you two have fun...". They both nodding as the other walking into the kitchen leaving the couple.

"Urgghh...the battle was so terrible.."Jack sighed as he massaged his head that seemed pain because of Pitch's attack. Jamie sat beside him and put the ice bag at his head and said,"You are awesome,Jack...maybe..this ice bag would make you feel more better."

The white haired boy stared at his black eyes and then suddenly,he hugged him,"Jamie!Oh god...you're alive...I thought I will gonna lose you forever...".

"No,Jack...you're still alive..you're just...fainted and unconscious..that's all..hihihi.."The young boy giggled. He don't wanted to tell him about the event that happened just now because he wanted him to know by himself. But his giggle being suspected by his boyfriend,"Are you hiding something from me?"

"Nope...nothing...why would I want to hide something from you?"

"Because..I have suspected something to you...do you hide something from me?"

"No,Jack...No...I want you to remember by yourself even I wish to tell you."Jamie kissed him while he said. The white haired boy became more confused.

"Huh?What is that?..."

"This is your memories...you must remember by yourself..."The young boy removed his necklace and showed it to him,"Do you still remember this necklace?"

Jack nodded,"Yeah...I gave this necklace to you. What is the relationship between my memories and this necklace?". Jamie tighten his hand that holding the necklace as he retorted,"Try to remember,Jack Frost...look at this necklace...and you will get your answer."

He stared toward the necklace for long time. He tried to remember the secret behind the necklace. Suddenly,he remembered about the battle. He suddenly remembered that he was struck down by Pitch. He remembered that he was fainter after the attack. And he suddenly shocked because he remembered that he was...

"Jamie...I'm merging with you...to fight him...is that true?"

Jamie nodded as he buried his face into his chest and cried at his sweater,"You're right,Jack..you merged with me to fight against Pitch. But not you that merged with me,it's your spirit that merged with me. Your spirit remembered that memory but you can't remembered your own memory that happened when you're fainted."

Jack silent for a while. He suddenly felt happy because his spirit have being together with his lover to fight him. He wore the necklace at his lover's neck. Jamie asked him once again,"Are you ready...to begin a new life?"

The white haired boy nodded and happily said,"Of course i'm ready,sweetie...i'm ready to be your life companion.". They hugged once again as he said,"I love you,Jamie...".

"I love you too,Jack Frost...I am ready to be your most important person in your whole life forever."

They gazed each other and then they were leaned for a romantic kiss. The rest actually were peeping the couple from the kitchen. They were happy to see them together. North suddenly said,"Rosalinda...we will make their wedding ceremony at my workshop when they have ready to be marry. Don't worry,I will prepared everything including feast and decoration."

Rosalinda nodded as she replied,"Good...Just do the wedding ceremony without me at there. I have to take care of my house and Sophie. I am also have a lot of work to do."

They were finally returned together after a long battle epic. They were still kissing each other as their preparation before their wedding day. Pitch have been defeated for now. That was their first victory and they even became more aware with the second presence of Pitch. He will returned at anytime.

Wait for an EPILOGUE!

To be Continued... 


	10. Chapter 10-New Life Begin

Epilogue-New Life Begins

North workshop, at night.

North workshop was adorned with light and luxurious design. They will celebrated the wedding between Jack Frost and Jamie Bennett that will begun just a little while longer. Before the arrival of the couple, North, Tooth, Bunnymund, Sandy and the workshop worker such as The Elves and monsters. They chose the winter theme for their wedding,suitable to the tastes of Jack and Jamie. Now,they were just waiting for the arrival of the couple.

"Ahaha ... North, I can not wait to see both of them. You know, they were so adorable and cute. I actually knew that Jack actually have feelings for Jamie since the battle that night. And, Jamie also have feelings for Jack. Jamie always stayed close to him. During we're playing snowball war, why did Jack throw to Jamie? Why do not we all?. During our last meeting with Jamie and his friends, when Jack wanted to ride the sledge, Jamie was really sad and felt refused to let him go . Although Jack have calmed him, but he still felt reluctant to let him go. he ran towards Jack and embraced him with a sense of sadness. I think of that is where their relationship began. "Tooth said happily as she explained to him about what exactly was happening.

Bunnymund suddenly remembered the events of that night. He quickly telling them, "Oh, I just remembered ... Jack did have feelings for Jamie at that time. Because ... I see them were often joking and laughing with each other. I am also saw, Jamie always saw him ... not us. Meanwhile, Jack also always smiling at him. I had no doubt, Jack really loved him. why do I never thought about it since a long time ago ... "

Sandy ignored their conversation because he was busy decorating the lights on the stage. They continued the conversation about the couple. "I do think so. Throughout the time, Jack always thinking about Jamie. Would you still remember when he cried and begging asking permission from us so that he can stay with Jamie? I thought he wanted to protect him, but I finally understood that Jack is actually really loved Jamie that he would do anything for him. Before that,I always saw him staring at the window at all time as his hand placed at his chest. Then,most shockingly,he looked down and cried after that. "North felt that their fact can make sense.

"But, whatever it is ... Jack already have a companion for his whole life after 300 years he's been alone in this world. So, we just have one more procedure in which the declaration of their relationship." Tooth made a conclusion of the couple's relationship. They nodded and prepared themselves to welcome the couple.

While in the Jack Room,

"Hey, sweetheart ... are you ready?" Jack asked Jamie as he adjusted the ribbon straps on his tuxedo outfit. Jamie smiled and replied with a stutter tone, "I'm ready ... umm ... yeah, I'm ready."

White-haired boy whiffed while gazing at him. He walked toward him and embraced him tightly, "Why, Jamie? Are you nervous?". The boy nodded slightly and said, "Yeah ... a little ... I was never nervous as this ever in my life.".

"Do not worry, dear. I always be there for you. Not only today, but forever...until the end of our life." Jack calmed him by kissing his lips with soft and gently. Jamie finally returned calm and said confidently, "Jack ... I'm ready ...". He nodded and took his hand as they walked out of the room and headed down the hall.

"Ah, it's the two of them. North, ready to speech." Tooth gave signal to The Santa. He nodded as he stood in the middle of the stage. Jack and Jamie walked with joy and smile. When the couple stopped in front of North, he began said, "All attendees please gather around the hall. We will start the ceremony now. All the worker and the guardian gathering together and began listening to the speech of their leader,North.

North's assistant gave the The Book of Guardian's Law to him. He opened the book and find the passage and page to be read. After that, the North began his speech, "Ahh, we were very fortunate because we can celebrate and see the wedding ceremony between Jack Frost and Jamie Bennett in a very peaceful night. I hope you both are ready."

The couple nodded and smiled at each other. "According to clause 112/3 about The Guardian Right. A guardian may marry with his own choice either by a human or other guardian, man or woman,boy or girl. You can marry with one of them as long as he/she puts his/her trust in you . A guardian must protect his wife/husband from any threat. If he/she break this rule, he/she will be punished by divorcing him/her. Do you understand with the rule so far, Jack? "

"I understand ..." Jack nodded. North continued his speech again, "Here is the message before you two begin a new life. Take care of him as well as possible. Protect him with all your heart because he is the source of your love. Thereafter, you will be a guardian to him formally besides being a guardian to children around the world. "

The white-haired boy nodded and said, "I promise I will protect him as well.". Then,North turned to Jamie. He said, "Jamie Bennett ... you have fallen in love with him even though you are very young age. You already know the meaning of love and joy in life. Love him as he is very loved you. Spend your time with finding the true happiness with him."

Jamie nodded and promised, "I promise I will love him with all my heart.". Jack gazed at him and smiled. Then, the North continued, he said, "Well, we will continue to the last procedure. The climax of the ceremony..."The audience gave thier full attention with the ceremony.

"Jack Frost, do you promise to love Jamie Bennett with all your heart, protect him with all your soul, and do you promise to love him forever?"

"I am absolutely will..."Jack nodded with very convincing.

"Jamie Bennett...do you promise to love with Jack Frost for the rest of your life?Believe him with your full heart?And do you promise to live with happy with him with no hesitation?"

"I am hundred percent do..."

"Ahh,with this lovely night...without doubt and hesitation...by the power that gave by god...From now on,you two are officially and will be declared as married couple for the rest of your life. Congratulations...you two may kiss each other and may wear the wedding ring if you have it.."

The couple looked to each other and began kissing. Between the kiss,Jack whispered,"I love you,Jamie Bennett...". They were kissing once again until Jamie broke the kiss and whispered to him,"I love you too,Jack Frost...". The white haired boy smiled as he looked at his hand and blew a cold wind toward it until formed a crystal ring. Then,he wore the ring at his lover's finger as he said,"This is a sign of our wedding. From now on,I am your husband. I will love you forever...as your guardian...and your husband..."

The young boy let his tears flowed on his cheek as he happy. He then hugged him with a full of happiness as he said,"Jack Frost...I love you..and thank you...for being my guardian..From now on,I can always feel the cold from you. Yesterday,today,tomorrow and forever..."

"Yeah,sweetie...I will fulfil your promise..."

They broke the hug and smiled each other. Jack rubbed his lover's tears and said,"Come on,Jamie...don't cry...I am always be with you.". He smiled and retorted,"I'm not crying,you idiot...I'm happy because you are officially my husband...Oh,Jack..."

The audience gave a big cheer and a big applause. As the other guardian greeted them,Jack said," I thought you're crying...ahaha...hey,let's begin our new life.". Jamie happily agreed and replied,"Okay..."

North told them something,"You get ready with yourself...We will wait for you outside...". The couple nodded while they were kissing once again. Then,they returned to the room while the other went outside of the workshop to watch they departing.

After the couple have changed their clothes,they were headed outside of the workshop and greeted them. Then,they both walked to the cliff and turned thier sight at the audience. North,Bunnymund,Tooth and Sandy approached them. Tooth gave a message to them,"Jack...Jamie...I hope you two live in happy forever."

"Remember Jack,you still owed me...remember that..."Bunnymund smiled as he reminded his best friend. While sandy gave thumbs up and formed a sand house on his head.

North pat Jack's shoulder and then hugged Jamie. He said,"Whatever it is...You are still forever a guardian. During your life,don't tell anyone about your identity...don't forget that,Jack Frost...and Jamie...I hope Jack will make your life more better than before...you know..he have been alone for 300 years without someone beside him...you're the only one that really believe him besides your friend. And you are also the only one that really loved him...take care of him."

They both nod understood. Then,Jack looked at his lover and said,"Hey,Jack...get on over me...we will start flying..". Jamie smiled nodded and got over him with piggyback style. Then,the white haired boy gave a signal,"Okay,sweetie...one...two..and fly!". They began flying to the sky and leaving them. The audience and the guardian were waving their hand as they were saying goodbye at them. The couple were headed to Jamie's house and lived there. They will spending their winter season at there that will be ended 2 days more.

From that night,Jack stayed at Jamie's house and became the new family member. They have lived with happy from that time.

Somewhere in the underground.

"Gah!So disgusting!..I am very disgust with their happiness.."A female voice said with anger. She was covered by the black sand that same with Pitch. She was observing them through the mirror.

"Don't worry,Pitch...I will take revenge on them...I promise...They owed me..."

Watit for the SEASON 2 


	11. Sea 2-Prologue-New Threat

Prologue-New Threat

5 years later,Jamie's House

Jamie have grown up with so fast. Now he's 13 years old and have entered the teenage world. Throughout his life,he was getting more happy and his life getting more better than before. Today were the first day of winter. The winter season have returned. He getting more happy because he will going for another winter vacation with his beloved,Jack Frost. He have been together with him for 5 and half years.

Jamie's mom and Sophie have moved to New York because she have got the work as a accountant at a very famous bank named The Bank of America. Now,the house was officially owned by Jamie and Jack Frost. But as for the couple,Jack Frost went to North Pole for three month due to the meeting with the guardian. During Jack's gone,Jamie had to stay alone. But he never sad because he knew that he have to do a very important task as a guardian. He have to protect the children destiny and made their dreams come true.

"Ahh,today is the first day of winter. The children must be happy with the coming of this lovely season. I wish I can go back to my children time."Jamie mumbled alone. He knew that he couldn't go back to his child time. He have to keep going with his time until he have reached adult.

He was preparing a dinner for himself. Due to his alone in the house,he only made the meal for himself. He did not know when his lovely husband will returned. The meal have prepared and he was ready to eat. But,before he could,suddenly someone knocked his door house. He left the dining room and walked to the door.

"Who's out there?"Jamie asked. But there was no respond.

He opened the door. He saw a teenage boy wearing a blue snowy sweater and tight brown pants. He does not wore any shoes. He also was holding his froze staff. He smiled toward him as he said,"Hey,Jamie...long time no see.."

The other boy suddenly turned happy and straight forward hugging him,"Jack Frost!I missed you so much...". Jack returned his favour by kissed his hair,"I missed you too,Jamie...". He nodded while winking at him. He pulled his husband and walked to the dining room.

"Do you hungry,Jack?If you hungry,I have made you a spaghetti."

"Of course,honey...I haven't ate since in the morning. You know,the meeting always made me hungry. Ahaha..Oh,Jamie..."

Jamie smiled as he pulled the chair for his husband to sit. The white haired boy sat as he thanked him,"Thanks,sweetheart...I never regret to have you in my life.". The other boy nodded and went into the kitchen to take another scoop of spaghetti from the bowl. The he returned to the dining room and sat opposite to his husband. They began their dinner.

"You know,Jack...you're still same...nothing's changed from your top to your bottom..from I was 8 years old until now. Your height still same..."

"Really?Wow...I never noticed that..."

"You have been alone for 300 hundred years. I can't let you being alone for so long...I can't let you feeling sad and depressed...I'm here for you,Jack...That's why I love you...I want to be with you...until my last breath...now my dream have come true...we have married...and truly together.."

Jack felt amazed with his word. Throughout his life,he thought that he would be alone forever. Although he have joined with the other guardian,but he was still alone. Jack looked down and let his tears flowed down.

"That's why I cut the trip from the meeting. Although I have only one month left for that meeting. But I think that thing is not important. I can't even stop thinking about you during i'm there. I always worried about you when you're alone. Mom and Sophie have moved very far away. If you can't let me being always alone,why I can't do the same thing. Jamie..listen to me...although i'm a guardian...even though I have a big task to do. But my responsible to take care of you is more important. Because,Jamie...I love you so much..."The white haired boy explained why he returned early.

Jamie pulled his hand and calmed him by holding his hand. "That's why you returned so early. Same with me also,Jack...I felt lonely during your gone...I can't even stopped staring and looking at the sky. I am longing for you...I felt incomplete without you. Jack...You know how I love you so much..."

The couple smiled to each other. They can't kissed because they were sat opposite between the dining table. They were still holding hand each other. Jack then suddenly said,"I love you,Jamie...and welcome to the first day of winter.".

Jamie held his hand more tightly and said,"I love you too,Jack Frost...and...welcome back to our house...". The white haired boy grinned as he blushing,"Hey,sweetheart...let's finish our dinner..then,we go to sleep..Now it's already late night."

He nodded as they continue eating their spaghetti. Once they finished,Jamie told him,"Jack...you go first..I will return later..I want to clean the kitchen for a while..".

Jack understood and got up from the chair. He took his staff and went to the bedroom. While Jamie cleaned the table and brought the plate into the kitchen sink. As he washing the plate,suddenly he saw a few dot of black sand. He was suspicious with the sand and tried to touch it. Then,he suddenly shocked and yelled his husband's name.

"Jack!"

The white haired boy that was on his way to the bedroom suddenly heard his lover was yelling calling his name. He quickly ran into the kitchen as he ready with his staff. He came from the behind and asked him,"What's going on,sweetie?".

The other boy hinted his finger toward a few dot of black sand,"What is that sand?I have seen this black sand..but I forgot..."

Jack observed the black sand with more focused. He smelled and stared again toward it. Suddenly,he became very shocked and said to him,"We're not safe here anymore,Jamie. We must stay at North Workshop for a while..."

"Why?"

"Because...I'm afraid...that...Pitch Black..have returned..."

Jamie was shocked with the information. Now,the new threat of Pitch has returned. Now,the children were in danger and threatened.

What will happen?

Will be continued... 


	12. Sea 2-Chapter-1-First Meeting

Chapter 1-First Meeting

Somewhere in the world.

Jack and Jamie were flying headed to the North workshop at North Pole. They have to stay there for a certain time because their home were not safe anymore. Pitch have sent them a message about his returning with a few dot of black sand.

As Jack flew by himself,Jamie flew by riding his husband's magical staff. He can't ride on him anymore because he have grown up and his weight have increased. He not able to bring him anymore. So,he had to use Jack's staff so he can flew onto the air. They were flying very fast like a garuda.

"Whoaaaaa!It's greaaatttt!Jaaaaccckk!"Yelled Jamie while he very enjoyed the flying. Jack grinned at him while he replied,"I know you're very enjoy with that,Jamie...but don't be so over...you will be unbalanced and then you will fall!". The other boy nodded as he looked down to the staff and smiled,"Okay,Jack Frost!I will control myself. I'm hear your advice because you are so goddamn handsome and hot."

The white haired boy blushed a little. They were continued flying to the North Pole about 190 kilometres left.

North Workshop..

2 hours later, they finally had reached the North workshop. The couple landed at the door of the workshop. Before Jack knocked on the door, Jamie suddenly asked, "Jack ... did we make the right decision? I fear our presence here will disturb them. We do not stop here, we will stay here. Would not you think?"

"Do not worry, Jamie ... I am sure that I made the right decision. We're not staying here forever. Only for a while. Do not worry, okay?" Answered Jack while he holds his hands so soft. He agreed with his decision. He actually agreed since the beginning. He's just not quite convinced. However, he returned convince after he gave the answer.

"Okay, Jack ..."

White-haired boy smiled at him and then knocked on the door. "North? Sandy? Everyone? Are someone in there?I's me, Jack and Jamie...". Suddenly, the door opened and then came one of the Elves. He smiled as he invited them both in.. "Hey, Elf ... where's North and the others?"

The Elf pointed his finger towards the hall. The white haired boy smiled and thanked him,"Thanks...you may continue your work.". He nodded and bowed to him. Then,he left the couple and headed to his section. Jack gazed at his lover,who was nodding at him and saying,"Let's go,Jack...I'm so excited to see them...you know,almost 5 years I not met them."

Jack grinned and replied,"I forgot about that...so,come on..let's go..we have something to do...about the future.."

With that,they walked together to the hall,where all the guardian were gathered. Before they could entered into the hall,Jack forbade him from entering. Jamie asked in confuse,"Why,Jack?Is there something wrong?That prohibit me from entering into the hall?"

"No,honey...you just wait here. When I call you,you can enter after that...you know,they're not recognize you for so long..."The white haired boy explained to him. He understood and nodded as he said,"Okay,Frost...". He smiled as he entered into the hall.

North,Bunnymund were making some planning for Christmas and Easter Day. While Tooth and Sandy were staring and observing the children light at the globe. Jack smiled for a while when he looked at the busy guardian. Then,he begin greeted,"Hey guys...what are you doing?Busy eh?"

They looked at him and then North quickly ran toward him and hugged him,"Ha..Ha..Ha...Jack!I thought you cut your trip from attending our meeting because you have missed Jamie so much?What happened,son?You two were arguing?Oh,so bad...you know...you're still under the guardian rule..."

"No,North...just feeling bored..want to visit here...but i'm still out from the meeting,right?"

He laughed once again. Maybe he was too enjoyed with the planning,"Ha..Ha..Ha...if you want to join back the meeting,I don't mind..you know,we still have a month more. I don't want to force you..". Jack stared at his staff and then gazed back at his leader.

"Oh yes...I forget,how's Jamie?I missed my last light so much."North suddenly asked about Jamie. The white haired boy chuckled and then asked him back,"Do you really want to see Jamie?". All his member gathered with the Santa.

"You mean...he's here?"

Jack smiled as he looked back,"Just like you said...". Then,appeared Jamie into the hall. His hair was brown chocolate colour,wearing a blue jacket and light green shirt,black pants and casual shoes. His height was same as Jack. But Jamie was bit thin than him. The white haired boy held his hand and introduced to them,"This is Jamie Bennett...our last light..."

Jamie greeted them with a happy face and also excited,"Hey guardians...long time no see...I missed you all...". They were shocked when they saw him. They couldn't helped themselves except for gaping. They were not believed that the taller boy that same height as Jack was Jamie.

"Jamie?Are you really,Jamie Bennett?"Tooth was about to faint. But she was calmed by Sandy. Bunnymund also didn't believed that he was him. Jamie chuckled as he said,"If i'm not Jamie Bennett..can I kiss him like this?". He kissed his husband's cheek with the usual kiss. Jack blushed a little as he stared at his staff.

"Wow!You're really,Jamie...Welcome back!Ha..ha..ha..."North quickly hugged him tightly and continued,"Wow!You have grown taller..". But as for Tooth,she completely fainted. Before she fainted,she managed saying,"Jamie...are you Jamie?Awwww...so handsome...(suddenly fell).."

All of them shocked when she fell. North suddenly said,"Quickly...get her onto the table. I wonder how she can fainted...Such a beautiful lady...Sandy...quick..". Sandman nodded and then used his sand cloud to lift her and put her on the table. North then said to Jack,"Jack...use your happy crystal ball to wake her up."

Jack nodded as stared at his hand and blew a cold breeze toward it. Then,the crystal ball formed showed it to his leader. Then he gave a next instruction,"Throw the ball to her with your whole energy if you could...".

"W-What?Are you kidding me,North?Are you trying to kill her?"Jack confused when he asked him to throw toward her. But North remained with his decision. "If you didn't to,it's okay...let me do it by my sword...it would be better...". He getting more afraid. His way was more dangerous. Finally,he gave up,"Okay...this time...you win..". North smiled and celebrated his victory against him.

Jack stood in front of Tooth and ready to throw his crystal ball. He said before he threw,"If she died...Don't blame me,North...you told me to do so..". The Santa just smiled,"If you dare...throw it...Ha...Ha..Ha.."

He still not willing to throw to her. He afraid if she was killed. But suddenly,Jamie took the crystal ball from him and then said,"As I thought,my husband...Jack Frost was a brave boy...but what I see now is..you're a coward...you are wasting the time,Jack...we have urgent thing to inform them..". The other shocked at him but Jack was very shocked. He asked,"Jamie...I just not willing to...i'm sorry..."

"If you want to throw to her,you must make the ball more solid."Jamie continued as he stared to the crystal ball. Suddenly,the crystal ball was covered by a cold wind and also a glacier inside the ball. Then,followed by a gravity wave inside the glacier. Then,he threw the ball that have been upgraded toward Tooth. They including Jack shocked once again. North asked him,"Jamie...you have...a power?"

The boy smiled and shrugged. Then suddenly,she woke up from fainted. Jamie pat his husband shoulder and hugged him with full of sadness,"I'm sorry for insulting you,Jack...I didn't mean to insult you...but,she would not wake up with only crystal ball...it have a combination. The combination of Crystal ice + Cold wind + Ice glacier + Gravity element will create an ultimate medicine that called Ice Barrage."

Jack did not showed any bad reaction. He just circled his arm around him and said with love tone,"I'm also sorry,Jamie...I have failed this time...I just not willing to do so. So,I hope you not angry with me...". When they broke the hug,he chuckled a little as he cupped his husband's face and kissed him,"I know,Frost...next time..don't be afraid...you have to be brave..you know..you are a guardian...the man in moon chose you to be a guardian...so,don't miss the opportunity at this time..."

The white haired boy nodded and kissed him with gently to show him how grateful he was to him. North still shocked about what just happened. He then asked,"Jamie...how did you get that power?". Jamie shrugged his eyebrow and his shoulder to show that he also did not know.

"Hey,no time for this...Jack Frost...we must inform them...about how I got this power,we will investigate later.."The other boy said. Jack suddenly forgot about that and then he nodded as he said smiling,"Okay,Jamie Frost Bennett...thank you for reminding me..". He blushed with his new name at the middle. While the rest including Tooth chuckled. "Hey,honey..hold my staff for a while..". He took his magical staff from him and took care of it. Jack begin spoke.

"Actually,guys...I have a very bad news to tell you.."

"What is it?"

"Actually..."Jack walked to the huge globe and gazed at it. Then he continued,"Actually...Pitch Black have returned...he have sent a frightening and threatening message. He took a small sample that contained a few of black sand from his sweater pocket and showed to them. "I took this at our house. Jamie was the one that noticed it first when he wanted to wash the plate in the kitchen."

They became shocked. Jamie just silent himself while he concentrated toward the globe where the millions of light appeared on it. He stunned when he saw something was not right at the globe. As Jack still explaining to his other member. He stared at his hand and suddenly appeared lightning ball on it.

"I wonder how Pitch can returned when we have defeated him 5 years ago. Am I right,Jamie?"Jack asked a confirmation from his husband but no respond from him. When he stealing glanced at him,he saw that Jamie did the strange thing. "Jamie?".

Suddenly the boy warned them,"Stand back!". Hearing that,they suddenly rushed looking the hiding place. But Jack refused and suddenly mad at him,"Honey,what are you doing?You will destroy the globe!". Jamie laughed and then retorted,"That's what I want to do...Destroy the globe...Hahaha...".

He threw the lightning ball toward the globe. Suddenly,a big explosion occured. Because of the strong wind,Jack was thrown by a strong wind onto the table. After that happened,North suddenly asked him with confused,"What are you doing,Jamie?You just destroyed our power symbol!The globe is the only our hope to take care and protect the children. Why,Jamie?"

The thirteen years old boy walked to his lover and helped him got up. He brought him to the front of the huge thing and explained to them,"Is this your globe?". They stared at it. Suddenly,the globe suddenly been covered by a black mist and revealing the real globe.

"This is your real globe...the globe that we saw just now was a trick from Pitch Black. If you want to know...actually...The light in Asia Region only left 45 percent which mean only 340,000 children left. While at the Europe,only left 22 percent or with more detail only 29,000 children left. Africa only 120,000 children left and lastly my region including Canada and South America that still remained same,which mean about more than 400 million children that still believe on you."

"What!We have been tricked by him...since when?"North didn't expect that this would happened. "And...how do you know the calculation and also the combination of element?"

The boy laughing as he replied while holding his husband's hand,"Ha..ha..Ha...that's the importance of learning Mathematics and also Chemistry or Alchemist...hahaha...". Jack gaped and amazed with his intelligence,"Jamie...I didn't know that..."

"Jack...if there anything I can help...I will helped you...according to my knowledge...and one more thing...it's Jamie Frost Bennett...remember that..". The white haired boy blushed. Then,he quickly embraced him and said,"Love you so much,Jamie..."

"And I love you too..."Jamie took his chance to bury his face at his husband's chest. North suddenly said,"Come on...we will start the meeting.."

All the guardians began to gather at the round table. They sat down as they heard the speech from their leader,North. Jamie didn't joined them because he didn't have nothing to do with their business. He just staring toward the huge globe.

"As Jack Frost have told us,Pitch Black have returned to disturb the children again. We must do something to prevent him from destroying their dreams. You know,the darkness have overtaken them for a long time until man in moon chose us to be their guardian. We must be aware with his resurgence."North began his speech.

He continued saying,"We have took care of the children for more than 500 years except for Jack because he's the new member. So Jack,you know more about Pitch. What do you think about him?What must we do to protect the children?"

Then,Jack spoke up,"Although I have just knew him for 5 years,I know about him a lot. He's the most creepy man in the children world. His job was to change the good dreams into nightmare. Which he was targeting you,Sandy. You and him have the same abilities which is controlling sand and the dream. But he's too concentrate at the nightmare and darkness sand while you are on the good side. I won't denied if he wanted to kill you once again. After he killed you once but thank god,because of Jamie's strong heart and his strong faith to you and also us,you have returned alive."

Everyone including his lover hearing his opinion but he heard from far. He continued again,"Pitch's revenge toward us have entering the danger zone. What I can say is,I can't predict about his next plan. But what I want to say here is,I can predict that he will planning his big conspiracy toward the children. We must be aware with his evil plan. You know,he's like a lioness that just losing her child. He would do anything so his conspirace could working properly. When his big conspiracy have began,our power does not working anymore."

"Forgive me for the intrusion,Jack is right...we can't just staying here for any longer...we must do something...our power didn't enough to destroy him. Look at his power,throughout of the day,we seen that his power getting stronger. The battle 5 years ago was just a good luck. But after this,we do not know what will happen."Bunnymund gave his pithy opinion. The white haired boy agreed with him as Tooth also gave her opinion.

"I don't know what will happen...but,North...we must think a way to stop him. We can't hold any longer...his biggest conspiracy will began at anytime...If my power can't defeat him,what about you all?North...are you have any idea?"

The Santa thought for a while. 'What they have just said was right. Our power can't defeat him anymore if his biggest conspiracy have began. What I must do?'

"North?Answer?"Jack Frost still waiting for an answer from his leader. North shook his head and said,"I am still thinking...the guardian mission are the toughest task than a big government. It's about children's life and their destiny...hmmm..."

"It's simple,North..."Jamie suddenly interrupted. Everyone looked at him.

"Jamie...how?"The Santa asked him. Jack was amazed at him.

"Forgive me if I am interrupting your meeting. But,according to the guardian rule book volume 3,page 433,clause 32/2,line 10 in paragraph 5 entitled the secret power of the true guardian. The writer said,

'The secret power have existed since the establishment of the guardian team. It would be happened with the gathering of 5 stars which consist of Santa Claus,Tooth Fairy,Easter Bunny,Sandman and Jack Frost. But,the true power will not be appeared without a last light. The last light is the connector of the guardian. The last light was placed at a person's heart which he or she have a strong belief to all stars that have been described.

The true power will destroyed the darkness and also the darkness will be locked up for a long time.'

If you don't believe,try to open that book and read it. And according to the page 498,clause 22/1/20,line 25 in paragraph 4,the writer said,the true power of the 5 stars is,'The Oath of The Guardian'."

The guardian gaped with his intelligence in giving the opinion to destroy Pitch. North quickly opened the rule book and looked to it. Then,he suddenly shocked because what Jamie just said was right. "You're right,Jamie...you're absolutely right...why I can't think about that?".

Everyone gave a big applause to him but Jack got up from the chair and quickly captured him. Then,he straight hugging him,"Jamie...I didn't know you can know about that...".

The other boy laughing as he replied,"Hey,Jack...I have read about the guardian...of course I know..I just don't want to show-off. But in this emergency,I must to..."

"Jamie...I'm not regret to be in love with you...and also married with you..Oh,god..."

"Hey,slow down,Jack...you are my husband..It's my job to help you..you know..Even though i'm not a guardian..but i'm can help you..don't worry,Jack Frost...I will always be with you..and help you if I can..."

Jack can't hold himself for any longer. His beautiful word made his desire wanted to explode. He quickly kissed him with much full of love and eager. Jamie seemed didn't opposed his doing. After they broke the kiss,he laughed and said,"Hey,Jack...slow down...don't kiss me like that although I liked it. Just calm yourself,okay?"

The white haired boy blushed a little as he looked down for a while,"Okay,sweetheart...i'm sorry...". Then,he returned the magical staff to his husband as he said to the rest,"Umm,guys...I want to take you to an interesting place..do you want it?"

They nodded as North told to his monster,"Hey!Prepare with my sledge!Now!". The monsters nodded as they quickly ran to the garage. After that he said,"Okay guys...let's move..."

They nodded. Then,they began leaving the hall and headed to the sledge garage. The couple as usual,holding hand each other while they were chatting for a while.

"Jamie..."Jack called his lover's name.

"Yes?"

"You know...i'm sorry..."

"Huh?Sorry?Sorry for what?"

Jack tighten his hand with much energy. Jamie chuckled at him,"What's wrong,Frost?Is there anything problem?".

"I'm sorry for putting all these trouble to you...I don't want you to bear all of this...You know how much i'm protecting to you."Jack stared at his face with his tears on his cheek. Cause Jamie felt uneasy of him.

"Hey..don't be a kid,Jackson Frost...you're not kid anymore...you're a teenage now,325 years old...so,don't cry like a baby...It's okay...I am willing to help you all in this problem...my husband will not crying like this..."

Jack finally turned happy and then he put a kissed on his lover's cheek as they watched the sledge came out from the garage.

"All aboard!"

After they have ride on it,North began whipped his reindeer. Then,they began depart and flew on the sky.

"Where do we want to go?"North asked.

"To New York...when we arrived there,I will explained..."

The Santa nodded as the sledge flew to the way to America. They will went through the Pitch's biggest conspiracy. The big battle will began very soon.

Somewhere in Underground

"Ha..Ha..Ha...we will destroy them all...Then...we will destroy the children after that...Ha..Ha..Ha!"A familiar male voice said and laughed.

To Be Continued 


	13. Sea 2-Chapter 2-Believing

Chapter 2 -Believing...

New York

The entire city of New York was covered by thick snow. Roads, sidewalks, playgrounds, grass land ... all were covered by snow. Water pools around the city has been frozen due to the very extremes of temperature. But, people were very happy with the presence of winter. They can planned their activities during the winter. The winter season was also the season that eagerly awaited by all people who live in the northern hemisphere as the United States, Canada, Europe and several other countries.

Jamie and guardian has arrived in New York with sledge carried by reindeer. Tooth, Sandy and Bunnymund very happy because winter here was so vibrant. While Jack and North just chuckled when they see people celebrating the winter festivities. But Jamie was just staring at the sky. Not joined them to see the excitement in the city.

When Jack saw him, his heart felt uneasiness. He left North and accompanied his lover. He asked, "What are you looking at, my love? Just staring at the sky ... do you feel sad?"

Jamie looked at him and smiled. He took his hand and said, "No..there is nothing ... I just remembered the time I was 8 years old. Time passes so fast ... I still remember when I started to believing in you and see you ... and finally we are destined to be together ... I'm seems really wanted to repeat that time ... "

He gave a little squeezed in his hand and then tighten the stake. Jack smiled a little as he put his hands around his lover's waist and pulled him closer. Then, he said, "The past is suitable for the memories ... consider ?it as our sign of memory ... The most important thing now, we will be together forever."

Jamie felt calmed when he was at his side. The white haired boy laughed and placed a kiss on his lips. Then, he said, "Where are we going, sweetheart?".

"Mom's house ..."

Everyone looked at him. Then, the North said, "Your mother's house? What's in there?". The boy smiled ripple and said, "You all will know shortly ..". They nodded as they continued looking the city except for Tooth. She have a question to ask Jamie. She asked, "You know ... I saw a lot of changes in you ... You are same height as Jack. You're more mature, while Jack is still the same as always ...Do you think that you will be more taller after this,Jamie?"

He nodded and answered while he leaned on Jack's shoulder,"Probably yes...but honestly,I don't to become more taller than Jack...he's my husband..so..he must taller than me..it would be better...but I hope i'm not taller than him...that's my wish..."

"You really love him...is it?"

He blushed redder as he retorted,"Is that obvious?". Jack also blushed while he looked down and staring at his staff. Tooth chuckled and told him,"No...I just seeing you two are adorable..even though you two have married..but you two still want to be a couple only...not as married couple..and..can I tell you something?"

The white haired boy said,"What is it,Tooth?"

"You know...you might not noticed it,Jack..but during 5 years ago...after we defeated Pitch before Sandy returned alive,I saw that Jamie always looking at you while at the same time,he blushing at you. When you look at him..he quickly hid his red cheek. I'm sure,that time he have feeling on you. Then,during before we leaving them,he felt reluctant to let you go. He really sad when you're gone...then,the time he hugged you,his sadness in his heart have going too much. He really didn't want you to leave him. That's why you're acting sad after that time..always staring at the window."

Jamie suddenly lifted his head from his shoulder and asked him,"Realy,Jack?You were sad just because of me?". Jack nodded slow and replied,"Yes,Jamie..after I left you that time...I can't be happy anymore..I am always sad..thinking of you..I can't helped myself but I really missed you,Jamie..."

The tears suddenly trickled at his cheek. He then leaned back on his shoulder and said,"Jack Frost...i'm so grateful...and lucky..you have returned to me..and start a new life...Thank you,Jack...". The white haired boy placed his staff beside him and embraced him with gently. He also stroking his hair while he kissed his hair,"Me too,Jamie Frost...I am so thankful to god that we have reached together."

Tooth happy to see them hugging each other. Followed by Sandy that staring at them since a few minutes ago. But Bunnymund still with his disgusting feeling although he admitted they were used to be together.

When they were hugging,Jamie's face was buried into his husband's blue sweater. At the same time,he could felt cold from his body,"You're so cold,Jack...I like it...still cold as always..Your cold aura have overtaken my whole body..thanks,Jack.."

Jamie POV

Not long after that, we have arrived at a huge mansion. I felt happy because I will met with mom again. After I was married to Jack Frost, mom's life have improved. Now, my mother has been living with extremely comfortable.

"Everyone, this is the Rosalinda's mansion." I introduced them. They react very surprised and impressed. North asked me in a tone that was in shock, "In this huge mansion?"

I nodded and said, "Yes ... she has lived here three months ago. She have moved here from Flourida.". I turned my eyes to Jack, "Jack, this is mom's house ...i'm sorry I did not inform you about this.". Jack smiled at me and held my shoulders and said, "It's okay, sweetheart ... I am so glad that the her life is improved."

I smiled as I took his hand and walked to the front door. I was knocking on the door, "Hello? Mom? ... This is us, Jamie and Jack Frost.". Suddenly the door opened after that, and emerged a very beautiful woman. She was my mother.

"Jamie! Jack! Long time no see ... 5 years we do not meet ... I missed you both ... what are you doing?" He asked me. I was smiling while I was hugging him, "As usual ... still like before ... Jack Frost always accompanying me every time. Though he's still the same as always ... does not change anything ... but, he was so romantic ... '

Mother still smiling to me. Then, he turned to Jack. He held her shoulders and kisses on his forehead. He said, "Thank you, Jack Frost ... Thank you for taking care of him with love. You know ... he's very hungry for love ... and you have fulfil his heart with love and affection. Thank you. .. "

Jack looked at me as he held my hand and smiled at me. He replied, "No problem, mom ... After all, it is my responsibility to take care of him. Thank you also, for allowing me to marry Jamie. I promise I will love him with all my heart.". I feel shy. My face was red like.

"I'm proud of both of you ... let's go ..."

I could tell her about the presence of the other guardian. "Mom... wait a minute ... in fact, we were not come only two of us .. but they also come to visit you.". Emerging North, Sandy, Tooth and Bunnymund behind us. Mom was happy to see them.

"Let's get in ... we enter into the house ... you know ... very cold outside ... let me make hot chocolate for all." Everyone nodded and thanked. I've been tempted to drink a cup of hot chocolate made ?my own mother. When all have entered into the mansion, all of a sudden, mom whispered into my ear, "Hey, Jamie ... What about the cellar room?I mean..underground room?"

I suddenly thought about that. I even whispered back to her, "I will show to them after this...". She nodded as she called someone to come here. Jack, who had to be next to me, asked me, "What do you whispering about, Jamie?"

I shook my head and hugged him, "There's no nothing ... it's a secret ... and you would know later ...". He just sighed and hugged me while he kissed my hair, "Well, Jamie Frost ... I'll wait ..."

Suddenly, there came a man dressed as a hotel waiter. He came to report mom, "What can I help you, ma'am?". Mom introduced us both to him, "Let me introduce, this is my son, Jamie Bennett or her full name is Jamie Bennett Frost. Which was beside him is my son-in-law or husband to Jamie, Jack Frost."

"How are you, young master Jamie and Jack, my name is Joshua Reynald. I feel happy to serve under Mrs. Rosalinda ... I hope I can provide the best service for you guys."

I smiled and said, "That's okay, Reynald ... you like a member of our family ... do not feel inferior ... just do the best ...". He nodded and thanked me. "Well, let's go Reynald .. help me make hot chocolate for guests. Jack, Jamie ... you join them in the living room .."

We both nodded and left mom and Reynald. We went into the living room, where they all were waiting. When we went into the living room, they were laughed as they are chatting something funny.

"Hey, all ... sorry for the long wait ..."

"Jamie, Jack ... ha .. ha .. ha .. we are waiting for you two .. come join us .." North said while still laughing. I shook my head and said, "We talk later ... I've got something to show you all ..". All looked at me with a worried face.

"What is it?" Bunnymund asked.

"Come with me ..."

They left the living room and followed me along the hallway. Then, we stopped in front of a wall that displayed images of the world. Jack said to me, "Why did you bring us here?"

I even smiled and looked at the five guardians. I said, "Show all your weapons!". I saw they drew their weapons and the arms lifted. Then, my turn to remove my weapon, I removed the snow pendant that Jack gave me 5 years ago and put in a special room for my pendant.

Suddenly, the picture was transformed into a large door. They include Jack surprised by what they saw. I just chuckled. "Come in ...". They nodded and started to step into the mysterious room.

"Why the room is dark?" Tooth said.

I walked towards the main fuse. Then I said while opening the main switch, "Welcome to all guardians. Welcome to our new meeting room."

POV Jack

When I saw the around the room, the lights lit up one by one until the last light was lit on the round table. I was so stunned and amazed by the grandeur of this room. I said to my lover with excited, "Wow ... I really did not expect Jamie ... did you make this room special to us?"

He nodded and said, "Yes, Jack ... I make this room special for you all ... after all actually, the man in the moon has instructed me to make a new place for the meeting of the guardians. So, I have to make this room for us .. "

I and the other was in shock when we heard the news, North quickly asked, "So ... you are ..."

He nodded and told the real thing, "Actually, all of you ... I have been directed by the man in the moon to help you all. But i'm not a guardian. I only directed by him to help you all."

Bunnymund was asked, "So, your power ...".

Jamie explains further, "I got the power from the pendant. Pendants are given by Jack when we were not married yet. During the fight against Pitch, I was directed by the man in the moon to defend you all. Whenever Jack unconscious after being struck strong by him, this pendant glowed suddenly ... since that I have a power. "

I was shocked because the pendant that I made for him was very useful. I thought the pendant was only sign of romantic relationships between me and him. Apparently, it was also a good luck charm to him.

"And finally ..." He said while picking fingers.

Suddenly, the light behind me flashing towards the front of the round table. And I was surprised when I saw the picture hanging in front of me. Similarly, of the four of us, was surprised by the appearance of their images. Jamie said, "The five guardians, Santa Claus, The Easter Bunny, The Tooth Fairy, Sandman and Jack Frost. Legends unite."

"Pitch doesn't know and never know about this secret room. So,feel free to use it."He continued saying.

I was happy to see him being so enthusiastic to help us defeating Pitch. Although he's not a guardian,but to me he's a real guardian. I just gave him smile face as the rest also nodded and happy.

"Hello,you all...this is it...your hot chocolate...enjoy your drink."Rosalinda suddenly entered into this room with a few cups of hot chocolate on the tray. She gave to me first then followed by the others. "Hmm,so delicious,mom...I wish I can drink this drink everyday."I said happily while I continued drinking my hot chocolate.

"I'm glad you like it,Jack...pardon me...I have to go to work. I will return at evening. So,good luck with your mission..."She said as she stroking my white hair that supposed to brown colour. Then,she left away. Jamie suddenly said,"If you two want to continue your meeting,go on...I have something to do at my room."

North said,"Okay,Jamie...". I felt impressed with his bravery and his intelligence. He's the one that i've been looking for since 300 years. He reminded me of my little sister,Pippa. Oh,I wish I can met her again for once and ever. I seemed want to weep,but I can't because I can't made him felt guilty on me.

Then,he came toward me and said,"Jack,from now on...we don't have to stay at North's workshop anymore. Because,we will lived here from now on.". I stunned and asked him for confirmation,"Really?A-Are you sure?". He nodded and stared me with his cute face,"Well,of course,my dear...This huge mansion is for us. I made it for mom,me and you."

I am very happy again. But at the same time,I felt guilty to him because I was supposed to do all these thing not him. "Thank you so much,sweetheart...But,I feel terrible..". I stopped for a while because I can't controlled my emotion. He pat my shoulder and then suddenly,he embraced me with his face at my chest. I am became more guilty and felt more terrible.

"Jamie?"

"Don't worry,Jack...I did this just for us..don't need to feel guilty..even though you're that supposed to do all these thing,but i'm willing to help you because you have a big task that more important than this."

I'm getting more crying. I can't controlled my tears. My heart felt drown under his kindness. My guess was right...he made me reminded to my little sister. I returned the favour by hugging him very tightly,"Thank you,Jamie...Thank you,Jamie..."

"Shh...don't cry,Jack...come on,cheer up...hey,you're a guardian..and a guardian cannot cry. Come on.."He tried to make me calmed. Then,I stopped crying as I rubbed my cheeks and eyes that were full of tears. Then,I started smiling.

"Thanks again,sweetheart..."

We broke the hug and chuckling together. He cupped my face and gave a lovely kiss at my lips. I felt blushing a little. Then,he said,"Hey,don't just stand here..go with them,they have an urgent meeting. Go...don't worry about me..I will always available in the mansion."

I nodded happily and returned his kiss with the same kiss at his forehead then pulled him closer. I said,"Okay,honey..". He smiled at me as he walked out from the room. Then,I joined them and continued the meeting.

"Ahh,very well,Jack Frost...thanks to your beloved for establishing our new room. Now then...let's continue our meeting yesterday."North greeted as he invited me to sit on my chair. We continued the meeting about the Pitch resurgence and also the strategy for the fight. The meeting continued until night.

At Night Time,

Finally we have finished the meeting. The next meeting will be continued tomorrow. We're still not leaving the room because we're have another session. They're continued their funny story while i'm just laughing and laughing. Until a few minutes later,I suddenly forgot my lover. I suddenly rushed get up from the chair and walked toward the room. Bunnymund suddenly noticed him then asked,"Hey,Frost...where are you going?You don't want to hear our funny story?"

I shook my head and answered,"No,enough for tonight..I suddenly forgot something..I must go now..". Sandy made thumbs up sign on his head. North told me,"Ha..Ha..Ha...you may go..we want to continue our story.."

I smiled at them as I walked out from the room. Then suddenly I saw Reynald was walking to the kitchen. I ran toward him as I shouted his name,"Reynald!". He glanced at me as he smiled. He then greeted me,"Good night,young master Jack Frost,may I help you?Madam Rosalinda has returned home. She's at the kitchen,making dinner."

"Do you know where is Jamie?"

"Oh,just now I saw him wandering at outside..I mean,at the backyard,at the garden. He told me that he's doing some work. You want me to call him?"

I shook while I smiled at him as I thanked him,"Thanks,Reynald..."

He nodded as he walked heading to kitchen. I ran to the backyard and entered into the garden. I saw a huge pond with a big fountain at the middle. Then,I searched for him around the garden. Finally,I saw him was sitting on the bench. I quickly ran toward him.

"Jamie!"

When I stopped at front of him,I saw he was doing some assignment. He just smiled at me while he pat my shoulder as he said,"Hey,calm down,Jack..don't need to rush...I'm not going anywhere..how do you know that i'm here?". He brought me to the bench and helped me sat on it. The he sat beside me as he closed his book.

"Reynald told me that you're here...so,I got here to meet you. What are you doing,sweetheart?"I asked him as I releasing my tiredness. He took my staff from my hand and put it beside him. He massaged my body as he answered,"Nothing...just doing some revision for my examination tomorrow. Chemistry,about Electrochemistry and melding of element."

"You have an examination tomorrow?Why so fast?Ahhh...so good..."I asked him again as I enjoyed with his massage. My body began to return refresh. I am felt very pleasure with his massage.

"Don't worry,Jack...tomorrow is my last paper...after that,we begun having a semester holiday."He smiled at me as he gave more force at the massage. I am getting more better than before. Then,I continued.

"Heh,maybe we can start our planning after that..if Pitch doesn't make trouble for now..."

"Eheh..yeah...you're right..Hey,Jack...looked at me.."

I looked toward his face. Then I suddenly saw a vision of my little sister. I thought she was real. I tried to snap it out from my vision but it can't. My mind suddenly felt not right. I was being crazy.

Jack's Vision...

I suddenly imagined her. We're playing hide and seek at the beautiful garden. I am so happy because I have a sweet little sister in my life. She's like my own heart. Oh,I wish I can see her every single day without something that can stopped us.

"Pippa?"I called her name as I laughed.

"Jack...i'm here..."Pippa with joy looked at me as she calling my name. I smiled at her with full of happiness. Then she laughed as she ran away. I am also laughed as I shouted at her.

"Pippa!Wait for me!"

We're ran with so enjoying. After I managed to capture her,I hugged her very tight to show my love to my little sister. Then she said,"Hahaha...you got me,brother!"

"Of course I do...hey,Pippa..let's go watching sunset..."

"Okay,Jack...I haven't see the sunset for so long..."

I smiled at her as I lifted her with bridal style and heading to the top of the hill. I put her at beside me then followed by me. We're looking at the sun that will goes down in a few minutes.

"Hey,Jack...do you believe the guardian?"

I suddenly confused when she asked me that question. Then I smiled at her as I answered,"Guardian?What is the guardian?"

"I thought you know about it...but,it's okay...I will tell you,my big brother..guardian is the team where they were chose by the man in moon to protect the children from the evil. I mean nightmare. Every children in this world have their own dream. And they will make the dreams come true."

I laughed at her. But at the same time,I really wanted to know about the guardian,"Do you know who are the guardian?"

"Santa Claus,Tooth Fairy,Easter Bunny,Sandman and also Jack Frost."

I continued laugh at her,"You really believe them?That's ridiculous...how can the children believe them?They're just a legend.."

She punched me with her fist. But I still laughed at her. She said,"That's what the children believe...to make their dreams come true...including me...I hope you are also believe them..."

"Ahaha...why I should believe them?You know,my little sister,I have a lot of dream..but,I do not rely on them..."

"You're so 'funny',Jack..."

"You must try to convince me about believing the guardian."

She thought for a while. Then she said,"Okay...what about this poem?". I told her to recite the poem. She with bravely recited the poem.

If you lose your way Believe in a better day Trials will come But surely they will fade away If you just believe What is plain to see Just open your heart And let your dreams come true...

When I believe,my heart finally...  
Feeling peace...

I felt impressed with the word from the poem. I suddenly can't opened my mouth because the poem really touched my heart. What she just said was right. Then,I looked at her.

"Believe it,Jack...one day..you will know.."

I shed my tears while hugged her with affection. Then,I said,"I will,Pippa...I will..thank you..."

Then suddenly,the scene changed..

Jamie POV

I felt afraid when he stared at me with such an anxious face. I called his name,"Jack?". No respond from him. I tried once again,"Jack Frost?Can you hear me?". Still no respond from him. This time,I shouted at him,"Jack!"

"Whoa!What is it,sweetheart?

Finally,he suddenly realized from his long staring. I'm glad he's fine. "Jack...what are you staring me at?Something wrong?". His face suddenly turned gloomy. He got up from the bench and walked to the pond. I became more confused,"Jack...what's wrong?Is there anything that disturbing you?"

He just stood there without doing anything. He looked toward the moon while he silent himself. When I approached him,I shocked because he suddenly crying. I became worry when he became like this.

"Jack...what happened?"

"I missed her so much..."Finally,he spoke up but with sober tone.

"Who is 'she' that you missed so much?"I just stood behind him. I can't came too closer to him. I afraid if he would lost his control.

"My...little..sister...Pippa...I missed her so much...now I've lost her for 300 years.."

"Jack..."

"When I saw you...you reminded me to her...your face was same as her..your kindness,your smile,your naive attitude...same like her..I just can't helped it..Jamie.."

I must calmed him before he going losing his control. His emotion will disturbed. I came closer to him and hold his hand tightly,"I know you're sad,Jack...you have lost the only person that you really love and care about her..I know..300 years you have been lost her..I can feel your sadness.."

"Now I know why she told me to believe the guardian..."

"Why?"

"She wanted me to believe the guardian because...she already knew that I will be the one of them...That's why she really believed me...Why i'm not thinking about that?I'm so stupid,Jamie..."

"Don't calling yourself as a stupid..."I released my hand from him. He looked at me with a confuse face. I continued,"You have just fulfilled her dream...If I am your little sister..my dream is,want you to be my guardian...and also the guardian to the children from the whole world..she must be happy when she knew this...you must believe to yourself,Jack.."

Jack POV

What he just said was right. I have fulfilled her dream. To be a guardian. Now I knew,she wanted me to serve to the whole children. That's why she recited a poem for me. She wanted to show me that believing the guardian would be the most important in each children's heart. Thank you,Pippa...

"Thank you also,Jamie...you have taught me a lot of things tonight...I will not forget it...Now I have got a lesson just now..Thank you once again,Jamie.."

I didn't hear his voice from beside me. When I looked at my side,Jamie wasn't here. I looked him everywhere. "Jamie?Where are you?".

Suddenly,someone threw the snowball at my head at my back. When I turned back,I saw he was aiming the snowball toward me.

"Come on,Jack!Don't let tonight become your sadness night. Cheer yourself,open your heart...you will know the real meaning of promise..."

I smiled and then suddenly my heart felt tickling. Suddenly,I laughed and became joyful. Then,I blew toward my hand until the snowball formed. Then,we began playing snowball war.

Jamie...you just made my wish and her dream come true...Thank you..for everything...

To Be Continued... 


	14. Sea 2-Chapter 3-The Conspiracy Begins

Chapter 3-The Conspiracy Begins

The next day, in the morning.

New York still quiet as the sky has not fully bright. Only a few shops and buildings that were still opened due to operation for 24 hours. The roads were still contaminated by noise from vehicles and smoke. But, few people have came out early in the morning to do their everyday activities such as jogging, working out, and also there is also out early for work.

While at Rosalinda residence, such as gardeners and maids sweepers were out early from home to start cleaning jobs around the garden, and also in front of the mansion courtyard. If the Bennett family first simple life by living in a terrace house, now their lives are getting better.

In the mansion, the dining room.

Jamie and his mother were having breakfast. Today, Jamie will sit for a final examination. He studied at the Institute of Science in Washington. He had to wake up early in the morning because he had to go early. Distance between New York and Washington take 3 hours not including traffic jams.

"Reynald, come eat with us ..." Rosalinda invited Reynald,her housekeeping to eat with her and Jamie. But he rejected politely, "It's okay, ma'am ... I already ate half an hour ago."

Jamie just smiled at him as he continued eating his breakfast. After that, Rosalinda said, "Jamie, after this .. Reynald will send you to the institute. Hopefully you do the best .. I always pray for you.". I nodded and said, "Thanks, mom ... I will not disappoint you ..."

Rosalinda was happy with his spirit. Then, she got up from the chair and walked towards Jamie and kissed his forehead, "Well, Jamie ... I go to work now ... I might be home late, so you plan with Jack about dinner tonight."

Jamie nodded and said goodbye to her, "Goodbye, mother ...". She also saying goodbye to him while she walked out of the mansion. After that, he resumed eating his breakfast. Reynald, who was standing upright over from earlier suddenly said, "Young master, do you want me to wait in the car?"

Jamie POV

I nodded and said with a smile, "Well ... you can wait for me in the car. I'll join you later.". Reynald smiling as he walked to leave the dining room. I resumed eating my breakfast that still on the table.

While I was eating, I saw my husband was walking into the dining room in a yawn. I chuckled and said, "Hey, Jack ... you wake up early? Why? Still remembered Pippa again?". He saw me and smiled at me. He came towards me and kissed my lips. Then, he said, "No ... I just can not sleep without you by my side. You know, I really need you .."

I looked down, and play food that I should ate. He asked, "Why did you wake up early in the morning? I often see you wake up at 9. Having trouble?". I distracted my sight from food to him. I held his hands with very soft until I could felt the coldness of his hand, "I am going to institute. I already told you last night, I would sit the examination today."

"Oh yes .. I forgot ... hahaha .. can I follow you to the institute? I feel lonely ..." Jack asked for permission from me to follow me to the institute. I can't rejected it because I have no right to forbid it, "Let's go ... we go now ..". I took my uniform coat on the couch and walked into the garage.

"Oh, you two ... let's get into the car," Reynald smile at us while he opened the car door for us. We even got in the car. After all was ready, we started to move towards the Washington which is a 71 km from here.

East-West Highway, mile 32.

As was expected, the traffic jam began. I still have the remaining 52 minutes before the examination. Reynald I asked, "You think we could do?". He shook his head and said, "I'm not sure, young master ... because congestion is very severe than the previous days."

I just sighed and grieved my face. I was very worried if I was not able to answer the exam later. Suddenly, I felt cold on my shoulder. I saw Jack being patted my shoulder and relaxed me. I just beat face while grieving, "I'm worried, Jack ..."

He then said, "I know ... but ... do you want to get there faster?". I was staring at him as confused, "Do you mean fly?". He nodded and smiled, "If you want ... I do not mind .."

I then smiled and agreed, "Okay ..."

Before I could tell Reynald, I suddenly noticed a black sand fly in the air. I see it is moving to another place. I quickly opened the car window and look more closely. I was very surprised that in spite of the black sand is Pitch Black!. I was told to Jack and Reynald, "Reynald, Jack ... we go home. We are not going to the institute."

Reynald nodded and said, "Well, young sir ..". Jack as surprised to hear it, "Jamie ... why?"

I just keep quiet while I contacted the guardians using visual recording.

J-Hello, North!  
N-Hello, Jamie ... did you have arrived at the institute?  
J-No ... I had to cancel my exam.  
N-(Shocked) ... Why?  
J-We have a problem ...  
N-What the hell you mean?  
J-Pitch ... Pitch Black ...  
N-What! (Still shocked)  
J-Yes .. now I on the way back home.  
N-Good! We wait ...

After I contacted him, I said to Jack that were shocked to hear the news about the return of Pitch. I said to him, "We will heading back ... about the exam, i'm willing to cancel it..". He nodded and said, "His revenge has begun."

Reynald escarpment Interchange to Milestone. I told him to bring the car quickly because do not have much time. I had to cancel my exam because I have a more important mission. It involved the plight of children around the world.

"Jack, why now?" I felt guilty when I cancelled my examination. He pulled me closer and comforting me, "I know you're sad ... but, in my opinion ... you should sit for the examination. We can manage this. We are the guardian. We know what to do."

I relaxed a little because of the coolness of his body has made me feel safe. I smiled at him as I shook my head, "It's okay, Frost ... you are right ... but, let me help you guys.". He just grinned and show cute face, makes me feel embarrassed.

15 minutes later, we're back to the mansion. I told to Reynald, "Reynald, you can continue your work if you want. But, if you want to rest for a while, I allow.". He nodded and said, "I want to continue my work. Thank you for the invitation, the young master."

Jack and I rushed into the house. As we walked, I asked him, "Hey, Jack ... do you want to change your shirt?". He shook his head as he looked at his blue sweater and smiled, "No ... I really love this cloth ... I want to wear it always .."

I just kept quiet while we stopped in front of the image of the world. We used our weapon as the access to reveal big door. Then, we went in as I looked towards the world map.

"Ahaha ... Jack, Jamie! We are waiting for you guys!" Bunnymund greet us with happy feelings. "You had to cancel your exam simply because of Pitch. Really did not expect." Tooth said with a smile.

I just beat my face. I liked can't hear the word 'examination'. It's like haunting me. I like to run away but I can't because I felt my hand was held by a person. I saw Jack looking at me with concern. I sighed for a moment and then smiled back and kissed his cheek.

"So, Jamie ... what has happened?" North said.

"Pitch Black is back ... and he's already starting to look up in the air. I expect him want to destroy children back. But, I do not know what his plans." I said while looking at the picture of the guards.

"Hmm, I'm sure he plans to start his conspiracy. Yet, we must reveal his plans."

I pressed the holographic earth button. The holographic earth appeared on the round table. On earth there were millions of light. It was getting decreasing and decreasing. Me and the others were very surprised about that. North getting upset if light was getting lost from the earth. Bunnymund, Sandy and Tooth also worried.

"How do we want to eliminate him while we do not know his conspiracy?" Bunnymund said anxiously. Sandy also made a sign question mark over his head. North replied, "That's why we have to think about it ..."

Suddenly, the sirens were sounded from the monitor screen. I quickly observed the cause of siren. I saw the light at the North American had nearly disappeared. Gaining a deep feeling of anxiety in the hearts of all of us.

"Sacred we all ..." Tooth very worried by this news. I just remained quiet. Thinking about what should I do to save a child. Even before I thought, suddenly heard the door knock.

"Young master!"

"Jack! Please open the door ..." I told Jack opened the door. He nodded as he walked to the door and opened it. Then, I approached him. "We have a problem in the outdoors! Its like black sand fly around the house!"

"Pitch!" Jack was very surprised when he heard the words of black sand. I am also the same. The same goes with the other. He said, "Reynald! You and other workers ... please go hide in a safe place.". He nodded as he ran away from us. He was ready with his staff and said, "Let's go!"

Normal POV

They rushed ran out. When they came out, they were shocked when they saw the black sand surrounds the entire mansion. "'What! Impossible!"

Suddenly heard a voice from heaven. He said, "Ha .. Ha .. Ha ... we meet again! Finally .. after 5 years I was stuck in the ground. Finally, I'm free as well. Today, I will take revenge on you, especially. Jamie Bennett ...! Where are that naive boy? "

North and the comrades quickly protecting Jamie. They protected him from all directions. He said, "We will not ever allow you to kill him. If you want to kill him, step on our bodies first.". Jamie just stand still while watching Pitch is down from the sky.

"Oh ... so you are Jamie Bennett! Apparently you have grown up ... you owe me, Jamie! Grudge still pending, Jamie Bennett!" He said as he released the ball lightning from his hands. Then he fired the ball towards them. They managed to fend off the attacks.

"What exactly do you want, Black?" Jack asked.

"Ha .. Ha .. Ha .. what exactly do I want?, I want to ruin their dreams in a subtle way. Upon the effective way, the nightmare begins. And .. I will govern the world!"

Jamie quiet for a while. He's still became part of a game of Pitch. His enmity will not go away as long as he had not been killed. "Hey, Jamie Bennett! Are you still thinking about what is meant by subtle way? Ha .. ha .. ha ... you are very naive, Jamie! You do not know anything about me! You're just a crude boy ... "

Bunnymund screaming with anger, "You do not harm him!, If you hurt him even with a drop of blood, I will make sure that you will regret for the rest of your life!"He continues to leap into the air and use a bomb to attack her. But, unfortunately, he managed to fend off the attacks.

"Ha .. Ha .. Ha! Ugly Easter bunny! Do you have the heart to destroy me? You're much dreaming! Hey stupid Bennett, you're so stupid! Idiot for destroying me at 5 years ago! "

Jack growled very angry. He said, "He is Jamie Bennett Frost! You are not eligible to call him stupid! He belongs to me and you are not eligible to harm him, I willing to mortgage my life just for him!"

"Awww ... so romantic ... to sacrifice their lives for the sake of the beloved boy. You fool, Jack! You're stupid for believing raw boy like him!"

Jack could not hold back his anger. He quickly flew into the air and fought with him. Weather changed around the city of New York. Snow followed by a very strong storm. Witnessing the battle between Jack Frost and Pitch Black.

"Dead, Pitch!, Go die!"

"I will not die as long as he is not killed by my own!"

The battle getting tough this time. Weather deteriorate to life threatening New York City residents. Jack attacked him with near freezing attack. But successfully repulsed by him. White-haired boy using Ice Barrage. Ice Barrage is an attack that has been created by Jamie to freeze victims as well as to heal the injury on himself.

The attack had broken his counter-attack. But, he managed to lash him with blows black stripes. In the whipping shots were have electric charge of 3000 volts. Once exposed to the whipping, it could paralyze an organ.

Fortunately, Jack only got minor injuries. He fell on top of an oak tree and then fell on the ground. Jamie was surprised to see him hurt. He immediately ran toward him. "Jack! Are you okay?". Jack stood up and he cried with pain in the left abdomen.

"He was so strong!"

"There is no point in us going after him. He really has become stronger than ever." Jamie helped him walked to the middle of the front yard. Then, Pitch said with laughter, "Ha ... Ha .. ha .. so sorry ... see him hurt so badly ..."

"Bennett! Still thinking about my plan?" Pitch said to Jamie. Jamie silent while looking at the left side of abdomen injuries. North said, "Jack only got minor injuries .."

'Subtle way ... subtle way ... what is meant by subtle way?' He thought more carefully.

"Jamie?"

Suddenly, he was surprised. Bunnymund asked confused, "Why, Jam-Jamie?"

"I already know!"

"Know? Know what?" He is getting confused.

"His evil plan ... with black alarm ..." Jack told the secret of Pitch.

"Black alarm?"

"Pitch has built an underground space in every region of the world. Later, he had put the alarm in the basement that was built by him and wait the right time for the alarm to act. Inside the alarm were the horse soldiers who have been deployed by him to attack a child at the same time. He did not intend to harm them, but he wanted to kill them all so that will no further existence of future generations. His greatest conspiracy is, destroying all your original place. Started by destroying North workshop, Tooth castle demolition, blew all Easter Bunny palace chamber, eliminating the dreams of children, and finally, destroy the existence of the winter. Till at one stage, I was his last game and killed him... "

They were surprised as he looked Pitch. He laughed with evil. What was the next thing will be done by him after he had begun his conspiracy? Will they be able to save the dreams and lives of children around the world?

To Be Continued... 


	15. Sea 2-Chapter 4-Trance and Cure

Chapter 4 -Trance and Cure

Front yard, at the same time.

"See you on the other day! And you will see me win! Ha ... Ha ... Ha!" Pitch said, laughing heartily. Then, he disappeared from view. The sky turned to normal. North said to Jamie, "Jamie, take him to your room. He was unconscious ...". He nodded and lifted Jack with style bride and bring her to her room.

Jamie room

Jamie put him on the bed and continued to treat him. The injury in his husband's left abdomen caused he could not get up for several hours. North, Bunnymund, Tooth and Sandy help Jamie managed the medications to treat Jack. While Reynald managed Jack's clothes.

Jamie opened his blue sweater and gave it to his maid, "Reynald, please wash this blue sweater with a soft wash. This is his favorite shirt.". He nodded as he took the shirt and left the room. After providing treatment, he saw his face and kissed his forehead.

"Jack ..."

North soothed him with patting his shoulder. He looked towards the guardian with a sad face. Bunnymund, Sandy, Tooth and North also saddened by what happened to Jack. He said to Jamie, "Jamie ... do not worry ... he's just passed out .. soon he will wake up eventually. Do not be sad .."

Jamie POV

I just gave a fake smile to North. I actually still saddened by what happened to the person I love. I felt guilty towards him. Why he should accept all this? Why not me? I sat beside my husband and stroking toward his cheek.

"Jack ... I'm sorry ..."

Suddenly, Tooth said, "Do not be sad, Jamie ... if he knew you were sad, he would not be calm ... you are the connection between him and you. Whatever what you feel, he will be affected.". Bunnymund and Sandy agreed with she said. North also said, "Yes, my son .. you and he is always in close contact. If you're sick, he is also going to be sick. If you're sad, he would also sad. So, you need not be sad ... we can only give hope to him. "

"I ... do not know ..." I am in doubt. Still not convinced with their persuasion. I just saw that my husband was still closed his eyes. I hold his hand and try to feel the coldness of the body.

"Do not worry ... okay?" North still tried to console me. I just nodded weakly as I saw him with sorrow.

Then, I looked at my watch. The watch showed that the time now was 11 am. I suddenly remembered about my exams. I still have about 45 minutes before the end of the last paper. I told them, "I can still answer the exam. I still have 45 minutes left. I have to go now. I will take the bus to go there."

Bunnymund like not agreed, "the bus ride will probably take 1 hour not including waiting time and traffic jams. You're not gonna have time to answer your exam.". I was stunned for a while. What he said was true. Bus will cause I do not have time to answer my last paper. The car in the garage was damaged by strong typhoons. I beat my face with a sad face. After the problem of Jack, now came the problem of vehicles. Suddenly, the North said happily.

"Use the portal. Portal will take you directly to the institute. Hurry! Good luck!"

I was so happy when he helped me to realize my future. I wore the uniform coat and said while I stood at the portal. "Thank you, North ...". He nodded as he thumb pointing upwards. I started to enter portal.

Institute of Science Studies in Washington.

The portal has brought me into the hallway. Luckily, no one in the hallway at the time. They were still answering exam questions. I made my way to my class. When I entered, a professor came to me and said to me, "I hope you have a strong reason why you came late, my young scientist Jamie Bennett. And I'll let you take your final exam."

"I'm sorry, Professor Gary Oak. I experienced the traffic congestion at mile 32 on the east-west highway. So, it slows down my time to get here. I hope you can consider my reasons."

His name was Professor Gary Oak. He was only 17 years old. But, on the very great intelligence, he is known as the High National Professor. He was very impressive in many fields such as Biology, Chemistry, Physics, Astronomy, Medicine and Mechanical. But, he obtained a teaching option which were vaccination in Chemistry and Animal Breeding.

"Well, I'll let you answer the exam. Take this paper and go sit in your place. You will end at 3:15 pm. Begin it now." Professor Gary smiled and gave some papers to me. I sat on my place and began answering.

3 hours have passed, I've already answered 135 questions out of 140 questions. Questions were very difficult and challenging. But, I have high ambitions, which became famous scientist. I'm willing to take the risk.

But at the same time, my heart felt uncomfortable. I suddenly became worried. I said to myself, 'Why am I feeling uneasiness? Does Jack inflicted problems? Oh god, I'm so worried. "

"Why, my pupils? Are you having any problems?" Suddenly Professor Gary asked me.

I made a fake smile and shook my head. I replied, "No, sir .. I was thinking to find a solution to this last question.". He smiled as he walked back to his desk. I returned moody and thought, 'Jack ...'

Finally, 10 minutes later, I managed to answer all the questions. I returned the paper to him. He said with a smile, "Thank you, Bennett. You will know your decision 3 days later. Happy holidays. I hope you have fun at this holiday time."

I smiled and replied, "You're welcome, sir ... we will meet again in March next year.". He nodded as he packed his things. I went out into the hallway and once again, I felt uneasiness. Suddenly, there was a video call from the North. I answered the call.

N-Jamie!  
J-Why, North? What's the problem?  
N-Jack Frost ...  
J-(Shocked) ... What? What's wrong with Jack?  
N-He's already up ... but ...  
J-But what?  
N-He's not a real person ... He attacked us repeatedly. Reynald and other maids hiding in the cellar. We're hiding in the meeting room. Jack is looking for us and want to kill us.  
J-What!I will be coming soon .. but delayed a bit ...  
N-I've made the portal in the men's restroom. Hurry! He became more aggressive ..  
J-Okay, I will be here soon ...

I quickly put the phone in a uniform coat and ran to the toilet. While I was running, I was greeted by my friends, Monty, Caleb, Cupcake and Claude. They were my classmates and also my neighbor.

"Hey, Jamie ... how the exam?" Claude said.

"Easy for me..about 70 percent... Uh, sorry ... I had to rush to the toilet ..."

"Okay ... fast ... we wait ..." Cupcake laugh a little.

I nodded and ran to the toilet. When I entered, I saw the portal appeared. I continued past the portal and head to the meeting room, where the North and the other was hiding.

Meeting Room

When I arrived at the meeting room, Bunnymund continue to draw me and hiding along with the others. I asked him, "What has happened with Jack?"

"He's like a loss of control. He attacked us repeatedly. After he woke up from a stupor, he continued to take his staff and attacked us. We already astonished and asked Jack .."

Flashback

Jack Frost attacked them with aggresively. He was not himself. He was like a zombie, controlled by a person. His eyes of blue turned to blue-black.

"Jack! What are you doing this? We are your friends!" Bunnymund screamed in anger. Jack replied in anger, "I do not have friends like you all! Really weird and ugly!"

All surprised when he said so. Then he said, "Oopss .. be careful, Sandy!". Sandy weird when he said that until he relinquished the ice attacks against him. That makes him lying on the back.

"Jack! You attack your own friends!" North increasingly angry. Tooth lift Sandy that was injured. Jack chuckled and said with pride, "I am Jack Frost! I was the strongest in the world. I do not need you guys. Thank you for serving for me. Now, let me take you all to hell!"

He made a charge power at his staff. When he let go of charge,they were managed to fend off the attacks. Then, the North said, "We run into the meeting room ... Now!". All nodded and started to leave the room.

"Oh, you guys ..." Reynald greeted them. But, they seem rushed. "Run, Reynald ... he will kill you!". He getting confused with them. "What do you mean?"

They continue to run the meeting left him. When he was about to enter the room, Jack suddenly greeted him while charging power. "Oh, the servant of the slacker ... does the shirt belongs to me?"

No answer from Reynald, he ran to save himself. Jack took his blue sweater and wore it. He continued his search of the four of them.

Flashback End

"Jack has become like a zombie. Did not realize what was happening. We currently are not able to do anything. He was very strong. I've explained all this to Rosalinda. She returned late." Bunnymund finished the story.

"No wonder I sensed uneasiness when I was at the institute. What should we do?" I was very sad when he became so. All just shook their faces. I just looked down, and thought of something. "Oh god .. what should I do? What should I do to save my husband? '

Before I could long thinking, suddenly the meeting door was destroyed. Jack already knows our hiding place.

"North? Bunnymund? Tooth? Sandy? ... It's me, Jack Frost ... if you dare, appear for yourself in front of me."

"Don't ... he's doing tricks .." I banned them from they met him. They just nodded.

Suddenly, I felt something move from behind the round table. The sound was getting closer. I quickly warned, "Avoid!". All left the hideout. Rapidly, a round table was destroyed.

"Ahhh ... Jamie! Finally you are back ... I have long been waiting for you ...come close to me ..."

I refused and said, "You're not Jack Frost. If you were him, he would not be making such crazy things. He was a pure of heart. But you're not ... But you're so cruel .. destroying my family possessions. . You're so stupid! "

He suddenly showed a sad face, "Jamie! Why'd you say I'm stupid!". I seemed to have swallowed by his sad face. I asked, "Jack ... is this your real self?"

He nodded and smiled, "Yes ... it's me ... can I hug you?". I felt uneasy if I do not hug him. I walked towards him regardless of the dangers that lie ahead.

"Jamie! Do not be fooled!" Tooth screaming.

Before I could hugged him, he quickly attacked me with his staff. I darted back while groaning in pain. He said, "Ha .. Ha .. Ha ... did not realize that you easily tricked, Jamie Bennett!"

"Are you okay?" Bunnymund asked me. I said while thinking of an idea, "I want you four do tricks so that I can reach out to him. You need to pull his attention."

North smiled and said, "By using the technique of shadow of the past. Well, Jamie ... leave it to us!". I nodded as I sat waiting for the time to reach out to my husband that seems to be controlled by a person.

They started their tricks. Apparently, he is more focused on them. I approached him cautiously. Increasingly successful trick.

"Hey, do not play with me! I will certainly get you all!" Jack said while releasing its all over the place.

I patted his shoulder from behind, "Hi, Jack!"

He looked up at me. He was shocked, "What! How ..."

I continued to embrace him tightly.

Normal POV

Jack and Jamie were embraced. They stopped to look at them as they hugged. Jack was still holding his staff tightly. He struggled to escape from Jamie continued to embrace him. He said in anger, "Hey!, What are you doing! Hug me like crazy man!"

He tightened his arms and said, "Do not be surprised, Jack ... I've got something for you ...". He still struggled, "What is it? Let go of me!". Suddenly, Jamie continued to kiss his lips.

Suddenly, his staff released from his hands and circling his hand around his waist.

Jack felt pleasant when he kissed him. Suddenly,the black aura went out from his body. They were shocked when the black aura flew through the surrounding and then dissappeared. Jamie felt his body became more tight to his body. He could felt the coolness from his body. After that,they both released from hugging.

"Hey,sweetie?What happened?"

"Jack,are you really,Jack Frost?"

"Of course...it's me..Jack Frost..your husband..."

"Thank goodness..you're back!"Jamie hugged him again as he cried. Jack looked at his face and rubbed his tears. The white haired boy said,"Hey sweetheart...why are you crying?I'm here..."

"Oh Jack,I love you.."

"I love you too,Jamie...thank you for freeing me..."

They were kissing again but this time more meaningful. Their tongue were sucked each other. The other were looked at them with happy face.

"So sweet!"Said Tooth with an excitement face

North,Bunnymund and Sandy agreed with her. They were supposed to be together forever. Because...Jamie really believed him.

Somewhere in the Underground...

"Ha..Ha..Ha...we will meet again someday!Ha...Ha..Ha..!"Pitch said and laughed.

To Be Continued... 


	16. Sea 2-Cha 5-Our Love will Getting Strong

Chapter 5-Our Love Will Going Stronger.(Relaxing Moment Chapter)

At the mansion,in the night.

Jamie was standing at the balcony while watching the beautiful night under falling snow. He was staring at the shining moon with a smile face. He felt more happy because he never had a person like him. A teenage boy who was lived about 320 years. Most happier,he have falling in loved with him and he have been together with him. He reminisced about his past while he watching the surrounding during at night. Did not realize that Jack Frost was approaching him.

"Oh,Jack Frost...I love you so much..."Jamie mumbling alone. The white haired boy stopped for a while. He was just about a few centimetres behind him.

'Jamie...'Jack mentioned his name from his heart.

"Oh,Jack...I wish I could spend my time with you even longer. I want to explore through all the world with you. I want to share all my life with you. My heart,my feeling only for you,Jack. Oh god...hear my prayer. Make Jack Frost as my companion for my whole life. Even we have married. I still want more than that. To be together with him forever. I am giving full hope to you,god. Jack Frost is only mine in this world. No matter how long he lived,no matter how long i'm here. He is the one who will be mine forever. In my heart,in my mind,in my memory. Jack Frost...you will be with me forever..."

Suddenly,Jack's eyes were full of tear. He wept and smiled at the same time. He did not know that he really loved him so much. He quickly embraced him from the back that made his lover stunned. He circled his arm around his lover's stomach as he kissed his neck. Jamie felt tickled at his neck as he asked.

"Hey,Jack...it tickle!...ha..ha..ha..Why do you do that?"

The white haired boy still embraced him but he finished kissing his neck and then answered,"Nothing...I can't controlled myself. I was really to do that to you. I don't what's going on into me...sorry,Jamie.."

The boy chuckled while he got off from his arm and looked at him. He cupped his face and said,"Hey,why are you crying?"

"Eh?No...i'm not crying...just happy because..."

"Because of what?"

No answer from him but he kissed him with gentle and affection. Jamie can't opposed his doing unless returned the favour by licking his inner mouth. They were kissing about 7 minutes. Jack wanted to show to him how meaningful his feeling toward him. After they broke the kiss,they were chuckling each other.

"I'm happy because I have you,Jamie Frost Bennett. I'm sure god will heard your prayer."

"I'm sure,Jack..."

They were continued looking toward the sky. The snow still falling with the soft and peace rhythm. A few minutes later,Jamie suddenly said to him. "Jack,I have one song for you...you want to hear it?"

Jack nodded happily as he said,"With my pleasure,sweetie..."

He began sing..

Miles away,oceans apart Never in my sight,but always in my heart The love is always there,it will never die Only growing stronger,a tear rolls down my eye

I'm thinking of the time When the day will come To be your equal,  
In this lovely world.

I feel alive and I feel strong,  
I can feel your love running through my veins,  
I can sense your heart through my hands,  
I can taste your romantic coldness,

I truly hope one day,  
We will get one chance,  
To passes through all the difficulties,  
Only you and me...

Tell me...  
You and I,  
We are the same,  
The same companion,  
For our journey.

This time,Jack really crying. He felt touch when he heard the song from him. How good he was when he singing. How romantic the lyric was. He felt like he was dead then returned alive.

"Jack?"

He hugged him once again. He never felt happier in his life. How he can made him happy. After he been alone for more than 300 years,now his alone finally cured by him. And the love that he got from him.

"Thank you,Jamie...Thank you so much!"

While they were hugging each other. They did not realize that Rosalinda,North and the other were peeping them from outside. All of them were weeping when they heard the song from him.

"So romantic...oh,I wish I could replace Jack..."Tooth said as she felt jealous.

"Too late,Tooth...now they were have truly together..."Bunnymund said while he actually also felt jealous. Only Sandy,North and Rosalinda that does not jealous. The three of them laughed a little at them both.

To Be Continued... 


	17. Season 2-Chapter 6-Awaken

Chapter 6-Awaken

Myself POV

Who am I?  
Where did I come from?  
How old I am?  
What time is it now?  
What year it is now?  
Who is my friend?  
Why I am supposed to live?  
Why I am here?  
Why I am not supposed to die?  
Who really I am?

Dark POV

In the darkness...no people,no building,no friend,no trees,no grass and no everything at all. In the darkness...no one can see the surrounding...everything in black...dark...everything in dark.

In the darkness...How you can feel...How sorrow you are...How fear you are...With no one beside you...No one can hear your voice...You are drown...Drown under the shadow of darkness...No one can save you...

In the darkness...you could see chaos...you could see the fear...you could see the destruction...and you could see the devil that ties you with the anger and hatred.

Myself POV

Who was talking with me?  
Why I am drown into darkness?  
Why I feel cold?  
Why I feel scared?  
Why I can't see the light?  
Someone...bring the light to me...

Dark POV

You have been fooled by the light...You have been fooled by yourself...You have been fooled by your surrounding...No one could save you from the darkness...No one could hear your voice asking for help...

You are forever inside the darkness...You have to feel the anger and fear...Feel it and express it...You will know one day...

Light POV

You are not drown under the darkness yet...It's time for you to wake up from your sleep...It's time for you to continue your new journey...It's time for you to find a person who can believe you...It's time for you to start your first breathe...because..you have been given...the second chance..

Make your past memories as your strength and your power...Make your past memories as your happiness...Make your future memories as your wish...Make your present memories as your lesson...until one day,you will know...the true secret...in yourself...

Don't let the darkness take you...Don't let the darkness overcomes you...Don't let the darkness control you...And don't let the darkness extinguish your light...

Find the light to be with you...Find the light to guide you...Find the light to shine your heart...And find the light...to save the one you love...

It's all have been written...You are the savior of the whole life...Not for yourself...but...You...are...a Guardian...

Myself POV

Now I know...  
Now I know who I am...  
Now I know why I am supposed to live..  
Now I know why I am supposed to be here...  
And now I know who will become my light...

My name is Jack Frost...  
I am 317 years old,  
I am a children savior,  
I am a myth boy with the powers of light and mystical ice...

Why my name is Jack Frost?  
Because...the light told me so...  
Who is the light?  
He is a someone who will believed me forever...  
He will be with me until his last breath...

Why I am supposed to be here?  
Because...  
I am a Guardian...

The scene changed to white...

To Be Continued... 


	18. Sea 2-Final and Epilogue

Final Chapter-The Final Wave

Jamie's Laboratory,Rosalinda's Mansion

"Try harder,Jack Frost!You can do it!"

"I'm trying sweetie!Just give me a chance!"

"If you don't make it,you won't managed to kill him!"

"Please,Jamie!I am sure I can do it!"

The couple were training inside the demonstration room,inside the laboratory. Jamie wanted him to master in a new technique called 'Blizzaga Burst'. But,Jack still can't made it. They were fighting against each other,Jamie Bennett with his Gravity power type while Jack Frost with his ice and storm. The white haired boy still can't found that new technique.

Jack fell onto the floor once again. Jamie with seriously provoked him,"Come on,Jack Frost!My husband is not a coward!I rather died from marry with you!"

The white haired boy suddenly became mad. He lifted his staff as his eyes suddenly became glowing. "No one can said to me like that!". The staff began to charge until it formed a huge ice storm. The boy smiled and said,"Yes!That's it,Jack Frost!Blizzaga Burst!". The storm suddenly broke and formed a thousands of ice thorn stroke toward him.

Jamie managed to fend it with his Gravity Barrier. After that,the white haired boy returned as usual.

"Congratulation,Jack Frost!You have mastered all the new technique. With those power that you've mastered,you are now more powerful and able to destroy Pitch.

"I did?"

"Yeah..."Jamie nodded cheerfully as he embraced him more tightly,"Congratulation...i'm happy to see your achievement...You are a real guardian..."

Jack blushed a little while he pressed his lips with him with passion. The other boy's hand gave more tighten at his arm. "Thank you,Jamie...without your help,I would never be stronger...and I am always wanted to say this...thanks for believing me.."

"Hey, you made me believe you. You remember when you make snow in my room we first met?"

"Of course I remember. Jamie Frost Bennett, thank you once again."

"There is no problem ..."

They kissed again until not aware that the North and the other was walking towards them. The four of them giggling looking couples that always loved each other. Tooth greeted them with snarled, "Hey, love birds, it seems you both very fun kissing?"

The couple was shocked while releasing a hug. Their cheeks became dark red. The four of them laughed again. "You know, Jack Frost ... you ever love him since you married him ... you are very lucky ..." said North as he tried not to laugh.

"Now it is clear, my heart was beginning to blossom. From the first time I met him ... until now ... I really love him." Answered Jack, looking down. Jamie smiled and shy.

"What are you two doing here? We have no time now ... black alarm will start functioning at any given time." Ask Bunnymund to the other boy. He held his hand as he replied, "Oh, I was teaching Jack some new techniques. Apparently, he had already mastered all the techniques. I'm proud of him."

White-haired boy looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you, Jamie ..."

Suddenly, Reynald coming towards them. He said, "Umm, young master, lunch is ready. Madam has waiting for you all."

Jamie nodded and said, "Thank you, Reynald. Umm, you guys ... let's go eat. Mom already waiting for us.".

With that, they went to leave the laboratory. But, Jack stopped walking suddenly. He was holding a staff with very tight. His face was like being noticed something on the lab.

"Why, Jack? There is something wrong?" Jamie said to his husband. Jack staring into the lab very seriously. No answer from him.

"Jack? Are you okay? Do not make me worry ..." He became more concerned with his serious look as he was watching something. He looked up at his lover and replied, "Nothing, sweetie .. let's go .."

The dining room

Rosalinda, Jack, Jamie and four of them were enjoying lunch. They were eating a variety of dishes like Mediterranean Rice, Roast Turkey, Aromatic Salad, Macaroni cheese coated, and Tropical Snow as a beverage. Their lives have changed.

"Are you all enjoy all these dishes?" Rosalinda said happily. All nodded happily. They ate with so gladly that all the dishes are very tasty. They felt that they were in the heavens. Able to enjoy the delicious food.

BOOM

Suddenly they heard a very loud explosion. They rushed to leave the dining room and ran to the spot where the explosion occurred. Apparently, the explosion took place from the lab. Jamie was shocked by what he saw.

Thick smoke enveloped the entire laboratory. He quickly pressed the emergency button on the lab wall. Strong winds pushed smoke out of the mansion. After the smoke began to dissipate, they saw all the machinery, special equipment was destroyed.

"Oh, god!" Jamie seemed like screaming. But quickly calmed by his husband. Jack hugged him as he kissed his hair, "Relax, sweetheart ... calm down ..."

"How am I going to calm down ... see ... everything is destroyed ..." He was still not calm. Worse, he began to cry. White-haired boy feel more worried and sad when he emotionally disturbed. He tightened his arm around his waist and kissed him again, "I know, baby ... I know ... do not worry ... I'll definitely be looking for who is the mastermind behind all this."

"Ha ... Ha ... Ha ... do not have to find who ..." Suddenly, a girl voice said with a laugh. North became suspicious of the voice and asked, "Who are you? Show yourself!"

Not long after that, came a young woman behind the smoke that still has not been released. She was dressed in black. Black robe, slender body, and relatively high. They were ready with their weapons and stood in front of Jamie to protect him.

"Who are you? How dare you invade this house! How dare you destroy this lab!"

"Ha .. Ha .. Ha ... the world will be immersed in darkness, in which all human wobbling find the light. By performing a mission, then all the conspiracy must be achieved." The girl laughed and said analogies. The guardian were very confused by the fact that she was.

The girl continued allegory, "The stars will I chew, The full moon I will destroy. The sun will I mingled with the storm, the whole world will be my prisoners. A king would be appointed, all governments will succumb under his feet. The darkness will I grasp, in order to help The future king of the world. This world hve no borders, nor gloom of weaknesses. The world will perish, the light will also be destroyed. "

"What! So ... you ..." North was very surprised with the answer. The girl laughed again and introduced himself.

"Ha .. Ha .. Ha ... the king of the world, the king of heaven, great standing close the whole world. I am the princess of darkness, Lady Morgana Gwenn Seville Black is my name. The king of jungle growling loud, The king of the sea rumbling the ocean. Pitch Black is my father, to execute vengeance on you. "

They were surprised when the girl was the daughter of Pitch Black. She came to revenge his father's honor. Gwenn said, "I have come to destroy you all. Later, when the black alarm has activated, wait for the destruction of the world."

Then, came the Pitch on her back. He patted her shoulder and said, "Surprised? Ha .. Ha .. Ha ... I'm back once again, dear guardian. Currently, I came here to realize my last conspiracy. You should already be prepared with no future threats soon. Are you not afraid? "

Bunnymund said while angry, "We are not afraid of your threats. Because if we are afraid, we are not a real guardian. We should only sit down at our place."

Jack agreed with his comrade. He said while referring his staff towards them both, "True! If not for Jamie ... I was supposed to just be alone forever. If not for Jamie, we all would not exist! If not for Jamie, the children around the world will not trust us forever! "

Suddenly, Jamie cheeks turned red. Jack stole glance at him, he smiled briefly. Pitch then laughed so loud, "That is why I want to kill him! He had made me suffer! Enough for this time. I'm not willing to accept it! Submit Jamie to me!"

Jack refused to hand over his lover to the Pitch. He said, 'No, I will not ever give it to you!It's up to you to do anything, but we would not give it to you! "

"Jack the stubborn! Gwenn! Go get Jamie! Bring him to our castle!"

Gwenn nodded. Suddenly, he disappeared from view. And suddenly, he was behind Jamie. He seems to be using the teleport behind him.

"Time to go, brother!" Gwenn said sarcastically.

"Help!" Jamie screams for help. But they were too late when they both disappeared.

"My son!" Rosalinda screaming, crying. Reynald soothe him. Jack also shouted the name of her lover. Pitch laughed so loud, "Ha ... Ha ... Ha ... sad to lose him? Oh, so sad ..."

Jack became increasingly angry. He quickly ran towards him and attacked him. Unfortunately, he managed to fend off the attacks. He teased him with a laugh, "Hahahaha ... You're still weak, Jack! You can not beat me! You are a jerk!"

He grew angry. He tried to attack him with a barrage. Finally, he used the 'Deep Freeze' attack toward the hand. He groaned in pain and growled. Jack was getting out of control. He attacked him with very aggressive. Before he started to become more severe, sudden, Jamie vision in his sight.

"If you want to kill him, do not kill him when anger is controlling you. Let you kill him for the honor you. Remember, Jack."

With a blink of an eye,he retreated to the back and rejoin with other guardians. Bunnymund asked with confused face, "Why did not you kill him? This is your chance!"

"Jamie has reminded me that anger is not the solution of all problems. Therefore because I was angry, so I did not kill him."

They nodded and impressed at the same time. Then, they moved on to the pitch, which was still groaning in pain. "You want to save Jamie? Come to my palace!". All of a sudden he disappeared from view. Jack also at the same time, he was crying.

"Why i'm so stupid? Why i'm not able to protect him? What kind of guardian I am?" Jack said while crying. At worst, he hit himself with his staff. They felt not happy with his behavior. Then, Sandy snatched his staff.

"Jack, do not be stupid! You're still a very great guardian. Do not worry, we will definitely be able to save him." North scold him. "No matter what happens, you are still on our side ... we will support you ... always ..." Bunnymund woven a spirit words for him. Tooth also supporting him.

Jack saw his friends that still carving a smile on their lips. They nodded and said, "We're going to save him. Lets go!". He came back happy and nodded, "Yes!". Santa was happy with the answer. He took the snow globe and threw to the front.

Then appeared the portal in front of them. Before they could get into the portal, Rosalinda said, "Good luck!"

Accompanied by a sweet smile, they entered into the portal to leave the mansion.

Black Palace

The portal have lead them to the main entrance of the palace. They see around them. Gloomy atmosphere, filled with sounds of thunder, the sea was always rough.

"Is this the Black Palace?"

"I think this is it ..."

"Help!" They heard shouting from inside the castle. Jack quickly said, "Jamie! Let us get into! He's in danger!". They nodded and ran into the palace.

The Great Hall

They had reached the great hall. They saw Jamie being tied tightly by Gwenn and Pitch. They both like to be tortured him in various ways. Jack shouted, "Let him go! He had nothing to do in this case!"

They looked towards the guardian. Pitch was very happy with their presence. He greeted well but said with the sentence that was very annoying, "Hahaha ... Welcome to my castle ... thank you for being willing to come to the last day of his life. After this, I'll push him into the cauldron of darkness , where a drop of darkness will destroy his skin. "

"Do not do that! I will not let you torture him!" Jack was very angry but he managed to control himself.

"Hahahaha! Look in front of you! A machine alarm! Once the time have comes, the alarm will begin functioning and ordered troops to attack the children around the world! Thank you to Jamie for telling you all about my conspiracy ! "

"Hey, Dad! Did not we both?" Gwenn was surprised because her father seemed to be delirious. Pitch looked at her and said, "Originally we do both ... but now ... it belongs to me ... thank you for helping me ... now your service is not required anymore! Go ye from here! "

Pitch used the power of black sand and attacked his own son. Gwenn hurled to the front of the guardian. She groaned in pain and tried to get up. She said, "Dad, I thought you ..."

"Hahahaha ... I will conquer the whole world. I do not need anyone else! Now you can shut up!"

Gwenn intense crying. The guardian were very angry when he behaved that way towards his own child. "Hey, Pitch! Dare you been harsh against your own son! You deserve to die!"

"Hahaha! Now I already have Jamie! I will punish him before I kill him! He already heavily in debt to me! Come attack me!" Pitch as he challenged them. They have no other choice but to accept the offer. North said to Sandy, "Sandy, you keep Gwenn ... we are going ..."

Gwenn suddenly said, "This time, let me work with you all. Now he's not my father anymore. My dad's not act like this. Are you allowed?"

"Well, if you insist to join us."

The girl was very happy, and making a plan, "Well, this is the plan ... Jack go to save Jamie ... North, Sandy and Bunnymund go pull his attention. Tooth and I will try to destroy the machine alarm."

They nodded and started their plan. Pitch, looking at Jamie, suddenly stumble upon Jack. "Hey, Pitch! Want to try snow water?". Pitch was very surprised by his presence.

"What the hell? How ..." Before he could finish said, he was attacked by him with dumping snow. He was thrown to the middle of the hall. He got up from the floor and tried to come closer again to the both of them.

"Jack! Ye really wanted to taste my lashes!"

"Not as fast as that, Pitch Black!" North suddenly appeared in front of him. Similarly Bunnymund and Sandy. He was astonished then retreated slightly.

Battle took place between Pitch and three guardian.

Meanwhile, Jack was untied the rope that was tying his lover. When he successfully released, he quickly embraced him. Jack smiled with his behavior that's very childish.

"Jack ... finally, you come .."

"Of course I'm coming, sweetheart. Do you think I am cruel? Letting someone I loved suffering?" Jack kissed his lips lovingly. Jamie did not resist with his kisses.

"Oh, Jack ... I love you!"

"I love you too ..."

After they were kissing, white-haired boy said, "Let's help Gwenn and Tooth.". Jamie nodded in agreement. The couple were running very fast toward Gwenn and Tooth.

"What's the problem?" Jack asked.

"We must freeze all these wires. We have only 50 seconds before the alarm was activated.'s Future will be ruined." Tooth notify both the problems they face. Jack with a smile volunteered to help.

"Let me do ... all please stay away."

They both retreated slightly. Jamie gave him some advice before he stepped down. "Remember Jack ... believe in yourself ... 40 seconds from now. Success or destruction."

Jack understood the advice. The boy stepped back a little, watching his husband who was also concentrating. White-haired boy pointed his staff towards the wire and began charging power.

The charge released and straight exact charge on the wires. All wires had been completely frozen. They managed to stop the machine from the activated.

"Let's help others ..." Gwenn said.

They ran to join the North and others. Pitch was getting weaker, now, Jack used his final attack.

"Ready for your punishment, 'Blizzaga Burst' ..."

Jack lifted his staff and began charging power. The power getting grew and expand. North and others retreated slightly.

"Take this!"

Charge exploded suddenly. Thousands of ice thorn towards Pitch. Finally, he managed to be defeated by them.

"You win again, this time ... but ..."

He used the cane and attacked his own son. She was thrown to the machine's alarm. "Gwenn!" Tooth screaming.

"Hahaha ... you win this time ... but, this palace was fitted with explosives that is terrible. Explosion begins ... right now!"

As expected, the palace began to explode. The columns began to crumble. They were very surprised by the incident. Pitch using the portal and said, "Good-bye, all ... hahahaha ..."

He was gone from sight. Palace has been severe. The ceiling was falling apart. "We must get out of here!" North said.

All of a sudden, came a sledge owned by North. He said, "Hurry all! We have no time!"

"But, Gwenn!" Tooth felt reluctant to leave Gwenn.

"Leave her, we do not have much time ..."

'No! "

Then, Jack said, "Let me go save her ...". Jamie gave more very reluctantly to let him go. Jack calms him, "We must save her! Promise me, if I am destined to die today. You must accept it. Promise me, Jamie ... for me."

Jamie began to cry. He don't have other choice unless promised to him. He said, "Okay, Jack ...". The white-haired boy smiled and then flew to the machine's alarm. He lifted Gwenn and quickly returned to them.

But unfortunately, Jack's foot being hit by ruin ceilings. He dropped to very horrible. But, Gwenn was thrown to the front of North. Jamie was very surprised and cried out, "Jack!"

"North, take Gwenn and Jamie go from here. Do not worry about me!"

"Jack! Are you crazy?"

"Jamie ... I'm glad that I can be with you. Thank you for always believing me. Accept that ... we end here. I am very happy to be able to spend time with you, marry you. I hope , the memory as this will always be eternally in my mind. I'm sorry, Jamie. if I had made the mistake to you. I'm sorry if I ever make you angry. And I'm sorry for everything. I love you, Jamie Bennett Frost! "

"Jack! Do not leave me!"

"Now, Jamie ... we do not have much time!"

Bunnymund immediately pulled him into the sled. They began to leave the palace that had collapsed completely. They were heading back to the North Pole.

"Jack ... I love ... you too ..." Jamie said as he sobbed.

Will their love last forever? - Read epilogue below.

Epilogue-Love Never Die

3 days after the incident. North Pole.

They were mourning the loss of Jack Frost. They could not believe that he's gone forever. They were standing in a circle while they meditate.

Jamie still lamenting the loss of his husband, who he loved most. He did not expect that this will happen. After the incident, he just kept quiet. Do not wanted to say even one word. He also does not want to eat until his appetite was becoming weaker. They are increasingly concerned for his health that nearly threatened.

One time, he was sitting alone on a bench outside the workshop. He looked up at the sky while holding necklace given by Jack. He grasped it firmly.

North and others felt sorry to see him that often suffer. His love for Jack not been extinguished.

"Why, Jack? Oh god ... return Jack to me ... Give me one more chance to be with him." He was getting sobbed as he mumbled.

Gwenn felt guilty because she thought she was the culprit. She that caused him to suffer. "I think this is all my fault ..."

"Gwenn ..." North felt confused.

"If I know about my father's trick, of course it will not happen like this. Now it was too late ...Now I know that Jack is everything to Jamie. I felt guilty for kidnapping him."

Tooth does not agree with her statement, "No, Gwenn ... all is not your fault.'re Just not aware of his tricks. Not one of you. Do not blame yourself."

"Tooth're right ... it's not your fault ..." Suddenly, said a teenage boy who was very familiar. Then, came a teenage boy with white hair approached them. They were very surprised by what they saw. He smiled at them as he put his fingers in his mouth.

"Silence ... let me own the surprise for him."

They smiled and nodded. A boy walked silently to reach behind him. He was still grieving again.

"Jack Frost ... I hope I can hear your voice ... I really missed you ... I can not live without you. Jack ... I'm so sad ... I'm so hurt .."

"Oh, Jamie ... of course I hear you ... do you still miss me?"

Jamie surprised as he looked at the sky. "Jack? Are you talking to me?"

"Of course, you dumb ... if not me, who else?"

"Jack Frost ... come back to me ... I really missed you ..."

"Before that, do you still love me?"

"Of course, Jack ... I really love you ... more than everything else."

"Really?"

"I swear, Jack ..."

"You really want me to come back to you?"

"Please, Jack ... I can not live without you ..."

White-haired boy kissed his hair. He said, "Look toward the back, sweetheart."

Jamie turned his head towards the back. When he looked back, he was shocked because ...

"Jack? Is that you?"

"Of course,sweetheart ..."

"Are you still alive? Or is this just my imagination?"

"No,sweetie ... you not imagine ... this is reality ..."

"But ... But ... how?"

Jack came before his lover. He holds his hands that was still gripping the snow necklace. He with a smiling face said, "As I have said before. As long as you hold this necklace, so long I will never leave you. This is me, Jamie .. thank you for believing in me."

"Jack! I love you!" Jamie continued to hug him tightly. The tears still flowing down his cheeks. Jack also returns the hug he kissed his lips with love and affection. Finally, two separate people were back together.

The others just smiled at them. How romantic they were. It was true that the saying goes, 'Love never dies'.

When they finished hugging and kissing. Jack said, "Want to play snowballs with me?"

"Of course, Jack Frost!"

They started playing snowball war. Jamie finally back happy. God has given him a second chance to be together forever. As they were fun to play, suddenly others shouted as they ran.

"Hey! We want to play too!"

They both were together until the end. Forever ...

END 


End file.
